An Unwanted Shooting Star
by InuYasha-Breeze
Summary: My old story returns! InuYasha and Kagome spend a week together in Kagome's era due to her monthly gift. What's this? Love sparks? New friends are made? and...InuYasha changes gender for a day? literally. Hilarity guranteed.
1. Chapter 1

**An old story I had updated a while ago but took down. Got some reviewers asking me to upload it again. So, here you are my dears! Kami now that time has past I really hate this story... =_=' (I'm sure I'll say the same thing about Best friends since day one in a few years ;)**

**!Chapter one~**

"Kagome would you stop being stubborn and just tell me what's wrong!" InuYasha stood in front of the well before Kagome could jump back into her time. Her face begged InuYasha to get out of the way.

"Please InuYasha let me through! I'll be back in a week or so, I promise. I need to get through now before something bad happens!" Kagome said putting her legs together.

" Fine! If it's that important to ya... Go." InuYasha frowned and moved out of the way.

" Thank you InuYasha I'll be fine don't worry about me I just have to fix a err... little tiny problem." Kagome thanked him before jumping into the well. InuYasha stood wondering just what problem she had to fix. He didn't think much of it until he remembered she said " _before something bad happens..."_ InuYasha's eyes widened and now he grew worried. He thought about jumping into the well to check on her but she promised him that she would be fine.

"Kagome went through the well already InuYasha? That's weird she hadn't said goodbye to any of us..." Sango asked from behind him gazing down the well.

"Yeah she left in a rush for some reason. She wouldn't tell me why though. She was acting strange too come to think of it." InuYasha raised an eyebrow at the thought.

"That isn't like Kagome at all to leave without any goodbyes. InuYasha I'd advise you to go in and check on her." Miroku demanded groping onto Sango's butt. Sango immediately grew angry and punched Miroku in the face. "Aah. Why does love have to hurt so much?"

"What love you perverted monk? Quit fantasizing." Sango yelled and turned back to head to Lady Kaede's village. Miroku sweat-dropped and smiled. _She'll come around I just know it._ He thought amongst himself.

"Well are you going in after Kagome? Inu-" Miroku began to say, still on the floor with a huge red bump on his head. But he noticed InuYasha had already gone down the well with no hesitation.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(^.^)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

InuYasha stepped out of the other side of the well to find Mrs. Higurashi out tending to her small garden. "Well, InuYasha what a pleasant surprise." Kagome's mother said with a smile. " How are you?" InuYasha raised an eyebrow and jumped off the ledge of the well onto the grass.

"Well I killed a perverted Polar bear demon. Tore its limbs. " InuYasha confessed his achievements nodding. "Got a few scratches on my back but eh nothing too serious. What about you?" InuYasha asked in return looking down at Mrs. Higurashi's shocked faced almost like she forgot he was a half demon.

"You don't see that all the time now do ya?" Kagome's mother referred to the modern days. InuYasha nodded because he practically DID kill demons everyday. "Anyways. I began to make a Roast because I wasn't expecting Kagome to be home so early. She is in her room in pain. Poor girl. I gave her some medicine to ease it. Would you be a doll and go check on her for me?" InuYasha nodded and headed for Kagome's window looking up at it. "You know you could just walk into the house up to her room you know?." Mrs. Higurashi said with a laugh as InuYasha climbed up the house into Kagome's window.

" Ordinary doesn't fly with me." InuYasha said with a grin putting his head back inside of the house.

Kagome held her covers tight to her body as she felt the cool breeze run into her room sending chills down her back. InuYasha slammed the window shut and glanced at Kagome who relaxed again. "You awake?" He asked kneeling at her bed. Kagome mumbled something he couldn't quite understand making his left ear twitch.

" Inu..." Kagome said in her sleep. InuYasha smiled surprised; she was dreaming about him. Her arm fell off the side of the bed It slowly picked itself up and reached out touching InuYasha's chin. It felt around his face finding his lips, cheek, nose, and eyes. InuYasha raised and eyebrow wondering if she was aware of what she was doing. He didn't move her hand away though. But oh if she poked him in the eye she was going to get it! ( :D) her hand traveled up past his forehead until she found one of his ears. She smiled in her sleep but InuYasha rolled his eyes. She stroked his ear with her thumb. " Mom... can I get a doggy..." Kagome laughed in her sleep and released InuYasha's ear and flipped her body cuddling with her pillow. InuYasha looked annoyed. He heard a knock at the door and turned around twitching his ear.

" Uh... come in?" Sota came into the room with a Soda in his hand.

"Oh hey InuYasha joining us for dinner?"

"I just came to make sure Kagome was alright. But then again I am really hungry..." InuYasha admitted.

" You know you're always welcome to stay over right? Mom considers you like apart of the family sometimes even forgetting you are a half demon."

" Yeah I could tell."

"Dinner's almost ready do you mind waking up sis for me?" Before InuYasha could reply Sota took a sip of his beverage and walked out of the room and closed the door. InuYasha turned over to Kagome and an evil grin drew across his face. _Maybe I should scare her awake as payback for grabbing my ear. Not like I didn't like it or anything... _InuYasha walked into her closet looking for anything that may be useful. He found many shirts and pants and dresses, even a few copies of Kagome's " battle outfit " she always wore to the feudal era ( AN: He isn't sure what " school uniform even means) But then he came upon something he hasn't seen before. He grabbed the unknown item and held it up to his face to analyze it better. It looked like two squishy bowls stuck together with the help of straps. _Must be some kind of armor or a weapon. _InuYasha thought and shot it at the pile of clothes. _Couldn't be rice bowls. _InuYasha thought of an idea and placed the bra over his ears. He connected the hooks and attached them under his neck. _This would be a good disguise to cover my ears too. Man! This thing works for everything! _He continued to rummage through the used clothes and found many more " Sling shots." many of them in different colors and patterns. He then found another item with three openings. He couldn't tell at all what it was for. He even stuck his arm threw one of the holes and even smelled them. They smelt just like Kagome as did everything else. but he found no use for the item and threw it back into the pile.

He got up and left the closet. He had another evil grin upon his face and turned off Kagome's bedroom light. He stuck out his nails as far as they could go and scratched them on the window. This woke up Kagome but she didn't move from the bed. InuYasha crawled over to where Kagome's feet were on the bed. He grabbed one of her feet making her scream like her arm had been cut off. Kagome pulled her feet back and stepped out of the bed still screaming and turned on the light with a pillow held up on her chest. Kagome's heart beat was raising quickly and she began to sweat. InuYasha was literally rolling on the floor laughing. Kagome saw him and sighed with relief.

InuYasha!... Don't … scare... me like that!" Kagome Yelled trying to catch her breath throwing the pillow at his feet. InuYasha came up from hiding on the side of her bed biting his lip to cover his laugh. Kagome noticed her Yellow bra on top of his head and gasped. _Where on earth did he get that and why was he wearing it on his head. What is he five?" _Kagome immediately began to panic and Screamed. " **SIT!" **InuYasha thumped on the ground hitting his head really hard. Kagome ran up to him and removed her bra from his head.

"Ow! Kagome!"

"InuYasha what are you doing with my bra!"

InuYasha raised an eyebrow. "Bra?"

"Yes bra!" Kagome yelled annoyed waving it in his face. She threw it into her closet and wrapped her arms around her knees covering her embarrassed flushed face. Kagome's mother walked in with a worried look on her face.

"What's wrong? I heard screaming."

" I don't want to talk about it!" Kagome screamed into her knees making her voice sound softer. She blushed furiously. Mrs. Higurashi looked over to InuYasha giving him the ' what happened' look. He just shrugged.

" Well dinner is ready so come eat now." Kagome got up and walked with her mother down to the dining room not looking at InuYasha the whole time. Like normal InuYasha would show no table manners and dug right into his food. Kagome's mother laughed and knew her food was greatly appreciated. Kagome kept her head low, draping her eyes with her long bangs noticing she was in need of a hair cut. She slowly chewed her food bite after bite until her plate had been clean. Sota finished and grabbed InuYasha's and Kagome's plate.

" Hey mom? If I wash the dishes can I go over to Hitomi's? She wanted to show me her new hamster she got." Sota asked placing the dishes in the sink.

"Sure honey. Kagome why don't you and InuYasha watch a movie I had gotten in the mail today. They sent me the wrong movie so it might as well not go to waste."

"What movie mom?" Kagome asked getting interested in watching a movie.

"Twilight. You know the one about the vampires?"

Kagome's eyes widened. " Twilight! No way I've so been wanting to see it!" InuYasha leaned back in his seat full.

"Oh god, I am not watching a chick-flick. You know I think I'll be heading back to the well now."

"InuYasha you're welcome to stay for the night for a movie. Come on, I made you a lovely dinner..."

InuYasha tilted his head back and thought for a moment. _No,no,no,no,no the answer is final! _InuYasha sighed. " Fine."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(^.^)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kagome set out many blankets on the floor for her and InuYasha to watch the movie. InuYasha watched closely in the microwave waiting for the popcorn. Kagome still was mad over the whole bra and scare me to death scene but she was happy to spend alone time with InuYasha every time she received a chance. InuYasha brought out the popcorn in a huge bowl and saw Kagome clutch her stomach and wince in pain. " You okay Kagome?" InuYasha asked with concern as he took a seat in front of the television.

" Yeah I'm fine don't worry about it." Kagome lied. She wasn't hurt she had just started her menstrual cycle and wanted to leave the feudal era before her panties got even more ruined.

"You liar I can smell blood." InuYasha tilted his head suspiciously. Kagome blushed and grew angry.

"InuYasha would you just chill? I told you I was fine; okay!" Kagome sat down angrily next to him and hit play to start the movie. He felt bad and decided now was the perfect time to apologize.

" Okay listen, I'm sorry. I'm just trying to protect you and make sure that you were okay, and I'm sorry for going through your things... oh and scaring you but I did get a laugh out of it." Kagome looked down and a tear rolled down her cheek.

" I accept your apology but that was really scary when you grabbed my foot. I would've pulled out a knife if I didn't recognize the voice. Kagome wiped away her tear and leaned on InuYasha's shoulder.

" I wont ever do it again I promise."

They had talked through all the previews before Twilight had even started.

(MY Version of Twilight.)

"Your the, the, the, the, the..."

"the the the the...The Grinch!" Eddie growled and mocked to the little girl.

" Really?"

" No you idiot I'm a vampire! See the fangs? Heeeeeeeeee!" He hissed showing his fangs.

" Feh, my fangs are way larger then that guy." InuYasha gloated making Kagome giggle.

" Get on my back little girl."

The girl ran around in circles screaming " Pervert."

" What I only wanted to give you ma famous Vampire rides."

" Oh my god. He can't even carry a little girl on his back without panting every five seconds when he starts to run." Kagome once again giggled . She had to admit InuYasha had once carried two people on his back and still was faster than lightning.

An hour past and Mrs. Higurashi came to check on the two. Kagome fell asleep using InuYasha's shoulder as a pillow and he was fast asleep with his head leaning on hers. " How cute!" she squeaked. She then began watching the movie that was slowly coming to an end.

…...

" Eddie this is your baby. Eddie-bell."

What kind of name is that Bell?"

" It's are names morphed together."

" What the F-"

THE END.

…...

Mrs. Higurashi stared at the screen with no comment. " Okay... then..." She quietly grabbed the remote and shut off the TV. Letting the two teenagers sleep and dream wonderful dreams.

**Feedback is welcome. No flames though; I already know this story sucks lol there is no reason to tell me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**An old story I wrote when I was fairly new to writing fanfiction.**

Kagome slowly rose her drowsy eye lids up and blinked a few times. She snuggled into her pillow and looked up blushing. _Wait this isn't my pillow..._ Kagome looked up at InuYasha's sleeping face. _He looks so peaceful when he's asleep. Not to mention cute too... _Kagome didn't want to move from the position she was in but she had to take care of her " monthly gift." She nudged InuYasha who's head who flipped the other direction and leaned on the couch. She got up and went to the bathroom.

InuYasha opened his eyes and stretched. _I haven't slept that good in a while " _Oh I see you're up. Morning." Kagome smiled.

" Mornin'.." InuYasha yawned. Kagome gathered up the blankets and began to fold them. InuYasha helped her carry them to a closet once she finished the folding.

" Now what should we do. It's Saturday do you want to go somewhere?" Kagome asked blushing slightly.

" Sure I guess. Where did you want to go?"

" Oh I know! We should go to the Amusement park across town!" Kagome jumped up and down like a small child. " You'd love it InuYasha!" Kagome tried persuading him to go with her as she grabbed his hand. " Please?"

" Keh, if it'll shut you up then gladly."

" Okay you go bathe and then we'll get ready from there." Kagome piped and couldn't stop smiling. _This is like a date. With InuYasha... _Kagome ran to her room and went to go pick out what to wear.

Kagome ended up choosing a short jean skirt with green leggins underneath, black converse, and a midnight black halter top. Kagome took her clothes into the bathroom and quickly undressed, hopping into the shower.

Kagome quickly dried off and placed her bra around her chest. _Silly InuYasha he'll never understand. _She slid into her underwear and then her leggins, followed by her skirt and halter top. She turned on her radio and listened to ' Tooi michi no saki de.' while she blow dried her hair.

()()()()

"So it sounds to me like you're going on a date with sis; is that right?" Sota asked InuYasha with a grin.

" How am I suppose to know." InuYasha barked at Sota ( Not literally ) still with a towel wrapped around his waist. His hair was dripping wet and stuck to his face. Sota looked through his closet in his room and found a red blood stained, long sleeved, button down shirt.

"Here this should fit you. Also take these black skinny jeans." InuYasha grabbed the clothes and went into the bathroom to change into them. He thanked Sota and left to go to Kagome's room.

Kagome finished drying her hair and combed it out with her brush. Then she put her hair up half up and half down. Making a ponytail in the back of her head. She grabbed her makeup kit and starred at it. " This isn't really a date so why bother." Kagome frowned. " Well maybe just a little eye liner wouldn't hurt.." Kagome carefully placed the brush in front of her eye and began to " line" her eye. " Okay all set." Kagome walked out of the room and noticed InuYasha sitting on her bed looking out of the window. It was a bit out of character to see InuYasha in casual clothes. But he looked _good... _really _good..._

"InuYasha?" Kagome said surprised. " Wow you clean up nicely." InuYasha smiled at Kagome.

" Thanks.. I guess. My hair is going to take hours before it dries." InuYasha sighed. Kagome's face lit up and walked back into the bathroom grabbing her blow dryer and her extra hair brush. Kagome Jumped on the bed behind him. " What'cha doin'?" Kagome got on her knees and placed her hand on his shoulder.

" Relax, I'm just going to blow dry your hair so it'll dry faster see?" Kagome plugged in her pink blow dryer and got back on her knees. _For some reason I'm a bit excited. Heh. That isn't a good sign._ Kagome combed through his hair untangling it and watch it drip with each stroke. _Kinda pictured me doing this at a " girl's sleepover" but this isn't all that bad. _Kagome admitted to herself and turned on the blow dryer. InuYasha was startled for a minute but quickly got over it as she continued to stroke his hair with the brush blowing it every where with the blower thingy... Kagome was extra careful when she blew his bangs. He closed his eyes and winced when she got closer to his ears with the brush. " I Won't hurt you don't worry." Kagome giggled. She turned off the blow dryer and combed through his hair one last time. _His hair is so soft... " All done." I_nuYasha's eyes widened. It was quicker than he thought itwas going to be.

InuYasha and Kagome both headed out the door and waved to everybody. " Kagome be careful now don't let InuYasha out of your site." Kagome's mother demanded getting a little worried. Kagome blushed and nodded. " Have fun you two!"

()()()()()

As soon as the two of them made it to the theme park InuYasha's mouth almost fell to the ground. There was a thrill ride that was in the shape of a giant octopus swinging its tentacles in circles at a fast tempo. InuYasha immediately thought this was a demon and reached to wield Tetsusaiga. Only then he realized that he took off without his sword. " Kagome you need to run! There is a demon here." He said pointing to the thrill ride. Kagome sweat-dropped and began laughing hysterically.

" InuYasha that's a ride that isn't a demon silly."

" shoot I forgot about my ears." InuYasha yelled covering his ears with his hands.

" Don't worry, some people dress up to these theme parks they'll probably just think you're a cosplayer or something." Kagome took InuYasha's hand and guided him to a ride she has been dying to go on. It was called THE GUT CRUSHER. InuYasha stood gazing up at the roller coaster.

"Why do they call it the gut crusher?"

"Well we're going to have to find out soon enough; lets go." Kagome said tugging on InuYasha's arm. They walked by many people that had just gotten off of the ride clutching at their stomachs.

" Ow my tummy..." A little girl cried. InuYasha now became horrified to ride this so called "Roller coaster."

Kagome stepped into the car and InuYasha sat beside her. " O-m-g this is so scary. I think I'm getting second thoughts." Kagome said nervously.

" Don't worry I'll protect you." InuYasha held Kagome's hand making her blush. But after all now she felt _very_ protected.

" Kagome? Is that you?" Called out a familiar voice to Kagome. InuYasha and Kagome both turned around to find Hojo sitting by himself in the back of the Coaster.

" Oh Hojo! Hey what brings you here?" Kagome called out with a smile. InuYasha immediately grew jealous and growled.

" Well the gut crusher's grand opening was just this weekend and I had to see if it was any good."

"Me too! I brought along InuYasha to protect me." InuYasha grinned and turned back around.

" Everyone ready to have their guts crushed say ahhhhhh!" said a woman with spiky green hair. The whole cart was silent except for this one little kid that looked like a fatter version of Kouga.

" Woooo!" Screamed the little boy making everyone laugh and giggle.

" Okay then... Close enough." She pressed a huge button sending a 10 second countdown off. Kagome wrapped both arms around InuYasha's Muscular arm. His muscles tensed but he soon relaxed. The countdown reached 0 and launched the roller coaster at lightning speed. The Coaster began to go up a seemed like a never ending ladder.

" HEY KAGOME!" Hojo screamed over all the wind.

" YEAH?" Kagome yelled back.

" CAN YOU TELL YOUR BOYFRIEND TO GET HIS SILVER MANE OUT OF MY FACE? IT'S KIND OF POKING ME IN THE EYES AND SLAPPING ME!" InuYasha laughed out loud and shook his head slapping Hojo four times. "HEY EVER HEARD OF A HAIR CUT?" InuYasha flipped his hair.

" Don't be jealous of my sexy silver long hair that you'll never get." Kagome tried to hide her giggle but laughed anyway.

" Okay InuYasha that's enou- AHHHH!" Everyone screamed as they suddenly dropped from the high height they had reached. Kagome buried her face behind InuYasha's shoulder. Without having any control InuYasha's hair came lose and whipped Hojo in the face the whole way down. Once they reached the bottom the coaster came to a sudden halt making everyone's bodies throw against the metal bar holding them in place. Everyone screamed in pain like they had just gotten kicked in the stomach. The coaster made a sharp turn and gave a few more drops. Finally everyone saw that they were back at the entrance to the ride. Some kids were clapping while other little kids cried their stomachs hurt. Kagome popped her head back up and was trying to catch her breath. "Wow that was intense." InuYasha helped Kagome out of the cart and she immediately lost her balance and fell into his arms.

"You okay?"

"Yeah I'm just a little dizzy." Kagome said still using his shoulder as a balance. She looked over and saw that they had photos of people that had ridden while on the big drop. Everyone was laughing at their pictures. Hojo, Kagome and InuYasha all walked over to their photo. InuYasha's eyes were wider than ever, Kagome's mouth was wide open as she tightened her grip on InuYasha's arm, and Hojo looked like he was on the toilet due to InuYasha's hair flowing in the wind and flapping into his face. Kagome and InuYasha burst out laughing and even fell on the ground. Even Hojo chuckled a little at Kagome.

" I'll take one photo please." Kagome said still giggling and handed the money to the lady handing out the photos.

" Alrighty. Here you are Miss. Have a nice day." the girl smiled. Kagome held it up for her and InuYasha to gaze at. They both continued to laugh.

" Wow InuYasha I've never seen you laugh so much in my life."

" Well I can't help it Kagome your face was priceless."

Kagome rolled her eyes and looked around. " Lets go play some games now! I need a break before I ride anything else." InuYasha nodded and they walked over to the games.

"Step right up. Step right up! and see if your worthy to hit the ballet with enough force to hit the bell. No one has ever reached it to the top, not once." Kagome paid him a dollar and took the hammer. She swung the hammer from behind her knocked it onto the target that was on the ground. The arrow barely went anywhere to Kagome's surprise. She wondered what prize you would win if you had rang the bell. She saw a cute panda bear that was the same size as her! " Kawaii! oh InuYasha can you win me that Panda please?" InuYasha looked up at the bell and grinned.

"Sure no problem." Kagome handed the man another dollar and InuYasha took the hammer and held it firmly in his hands. He gave a toothy smirk to Kagome and tilted the hammer backwards and slammed it onto the target with all his might. The arrow zoomed way up and hit the bell with a loud ring. InuYasha smirked and placed the hammer on his shoulder.

" I think someone owes me oh I don't know... a giant panda bear?" The man looked at InuYasha nervously and handed him the huge panda. Then he handed it to Kagome. She jumped up into the air and cuddled with the panda. She set it down on the ground and jumped into InuYasha's arms.

"I knew you could do it." At the corner of her eye she saw Hojo attempt to win her a gift at the same game. He made the same poopy face he made on The Gut Crusher. And slammed the hammer down but sadly it didn't get any higher than Kagome's attempt...

The rest of the day InuYasha spent getting Kagome tons of stuffed animals that was a piece of cake to him but it made her happy. They rode a few more rides and got tons of laughs. Kagome's stomach growled and blushed. " It seems all that excitement has gotten me hungry. You hungry for lunch or do you want to split a snack?" InuYasha nodded but he wasn't really hungry. Kagome purchased some cotton candy and offered some to InuYasha. " Say aah!" Kagome said picking up a fluff of the candy. InuYasha opened his mouth and Kagome stuck in the candy smiling. " How does it taste?"

" Fluffy and then sticky? I don't know." InuYasha laughed. Kagome Yawned.

" Thanks for going to the theme park with me." Kagome yawned again she was extra tired. " I had a lot of fun..."

InuYasha walked back to Kagome's home with her sleeping on his back with her huge panda bear. Maybe it wasn't so bad to get away from the feudal era for a while. After all they still had 5 more days before they were expected to go back.

InuYasha lied Kagome on her bed and placed the covers over her. He then placed the obese panda by her desk and placed the picture of the two of them on The GUT CRUSHER on the desk. He lied next to her bed and quickly fell asleep. They had both had a fun and tiring day together.

**Feedback is welcome. For those who don't know, the story is eleven chapters but I really want to fix the grammatical mistakes before posting it all. It'll take about a day... I don't know why editing takes me so long. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own the Song " Hero" By: Frou Frou. **

"I see you two have had a fun weekend huh?" Mrs. Higurashi asked taking a sip of coffee.

"Yes it was so much fun! Too bad I have to go to school today, I've gotten so used to skipping which isn't a good thing." Kagome admitted. InuYasha smirked because he could tell she loved spending time with him.

"I'll probably head back down the well and check on everyone while you're at school." InuYasha stated looking through the fridge. Kagome frowned and looked at the time. She lifted her Yellow backpack up on her shoulder and headed for the door.

" I'm going now." Kagome waved to everyone.

" Have a safe trip Kagome." Everyone waved back.

()()()()

"Kagome say it isn't so!" Eri exclaimed running up to Kagome's desk with Ayumi and Yuka.

"What are you talking about?"

" Hojo told us you had gotten better from your illness and instead of catching up on homework you went on a date with your boyfriend!" Ayumi said with a grin. Kagome began to blush.

"Um, well it was the weekend and I didn't want to get stressed with all of the homework piled on my desk. Besides I wanted to try that new roller coaster, that's where we saw Hojo." The three girls looked at each other and jumped up and down.

"THE GUT CRUSHER? No way! We totally loved that ride!" Yuka announced cheerfully.

"Aw was your bad boy boyfriend there to protect you?" Eri asked getting jealous. Kagome's cheeks were as red as ever but she just nodded.

"Aw that's so sweet!"

"Well it was a little awkward with Hojo there and all but we still had a really good time together." Kagome smiled.

" Hey Kagome we rented a Karaoke room for tonight did you want to go with InuYasha?" Ayumi offered.

"On a school night guys?"

"Oh not like you wouldn't mind ditching." Yuka joked.

"True. Don't know if he will be up with the Karaoke but I'll try." Kagome smiled sweat-dropping at the image of InuYasha singing.

The rest of the school day ended and Kagome was sent home with a backpack full of a months worth of homework. _Man, wont they ever give me a break, I probably wont get this done until I graduate..._

_()()()()_

" What the heck is a Karaoke room?" InuYasha asked raising an eyebrow.

"They're rooms you could rent and they have a huge Karaoke machine in there. There's drinks and a dance floor. Basically you just get drunk and have a good time making a fool of yourself." Kagome laughed. "Come on it'll be fun."

"Yeah whatever." InuYasha rolled his eyes and Kagome gave him a quick hug which he wasn't expecting.

" Thanks InuYasha! I'm going to go get ready. Be ready to leave in two hours." Kagome giggled running up the stairs.

Kagome choose to wear a Baby blue tube top,( Sesshomaru: where do they come up with such ridiculous shirt names.) Black Capri's, and small black high heels. She placed her hair up in a bun letting her bangs fall in front of her forehead. InuYasha on the other hand choose a red wife beater and Red Skinny jeans. ( Sesshoumaru: Oh god, men actually beat their wives when they wear these shirts! * grows terrified on the inside*)

" Ready to go InuYasha?" Kagome called coming down from the stairs and noticed InuYasha sitting on the couch waiting for her.

"Yup. Let's get this over with..." InuYasha joked.

()()()()

Kagome found room 71797 which Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka had reserved for the five of them. Eri swung open the door before Kagome could knock and welcomed them both in giving Kagome a hug. " Hey guys you're just in time!" InuYasha and Kagome sat on the couch and watched as Yuka danced on stage with Ayumi singing to " Lets get this Party started" InuYasha's ears twitched. Boy were they horrible singers.

Drink by drink the party got a little more fun. Kagome jumped on the stage and picked up the microphone. " _Where have all the good men gone and where are all the gods? Where's the street wise Hercules to fight the rising odds...?Isn't there a white knight... upon a fiery steed.. late at night I toss and I turn and I dream of what I need.._" Kagome sang making her friends clap.

" Woo! Kagome!" They giggled getting up and dancing.

" _I need a hero! I'm holding out for a hero til the end of the night. He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast and he's gotta be fresh from the fight. I need a hero! I'm holding out for a hero til the morning light he's gotta be sure and it's gotta be soon and he's gotta be larger than life!"_ Kagome screamed into the microphone. To everyone's surprise she didn't sound bad.

" _Somewhere after midnight in my wildest fantasy... somewhere just beyond my reach There's someone reaching back for me. Racing on the thunder, and rising with the heat! It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feeeeeeeet!"_ Kagome held a high not for a while and returned to the chorus now all the girls joined in with Kagome on stage.

" _We need a hero! We're holding out for a hero til the morning light! He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast and he's gotta be fresh from the fight! We need a herooooo!_" They all screamed into their microphones on their knees. Then they all collapsed on the ground laughing their heads off. InuYasha clapped his hands together laughing in approval.

" 'Kay InuYasha it's your turn to sing." Eri said grabbing on his hand to pull him off the couch. He grinned and looked through the selection of songs. Kagome and her friends sat down on the couch waiting for InuYasha to start singing. As soon as the music came on they all burst into laughter. InuYasha planned on sing to " I'm too sexy" He started doing his own moves of the stage before the lyrics started.

" _I'm too sexy for my love... Too sexy for my love.. loves going to leave me.._" InuYasha said with a fake worried face on still dancing waiting for the next lyrics. " _I'm too sexy for my shirt.. too sexy for my shirt so sexy it hurts._" InuYasha started singing removing his shirt making the girls cheer and laugh even harder. " _And I'm too sexy for Milan, too sexy for Milan, new york and Japan."_ InuYasha did a spin waiting to sing again and flipped his hair. "_And I'm too sexy for your party.. too sexy for your party.. no way I'm disco dancing_." InuYasha sang pointing to Eri making her blush bright red. "_I'm a model you know what I mean and I do my little turn on the cat walk. Yeah on the cat walk on the cat __walk yeah I do my little turn on the cat walk._" InuYasha gave a turn and all the girls got up and danced. " _And I'm to sexy for your cat, too sexy for your cat poor pussy, poor pussy cat._ " InuYasha pointed at Kagome him referring to her cat Buyo. ( Sesshoumaru: Breezy, remember when you spelt buyo's name like this: Boo-yo. Idiot..) Kagome couldn't help but laugh. InuYasha dropped the Microphone and stood straight up. " _And i'm too sexy for this song!_" InuYasha bowed and the girls kept laughing.

" Woo! InuYasha!"

They spent the whole night singing until they all literally pasted out.

Kagome woke up first and saw everyone passed out. _Wow that was so fun we have to do that again sometime. _Kagome smiled down at the passed out half demon. " InuYasha are you awake?"

InuYasha blinked his eyes a few times and looked up. "Yeah."

"Check out time is at 11 and it's 10:40. I wanted you to sleep though but it's getting later and later. InuYasha got up and scratched behind his ear. ( with his hand not his foot )

" Alright I'm up."

InuYasha helped Kagome wake up the three of her friends and they all checked out and went their separate ways. The two of them went back to her house and could barely keep there eyes open. They both stared at Kagome's bed. InuYasha pounced on her bed and turned around. " You snooze you loose now I get the bed." He said resting his head on the pillow.

"InuYasha that's not fair!" Kagome said crossing her arms across her chest. " I'm tired too you know!"

InuYasha rolled his eyes and smirked. " Hey that song you sang last night was that dedicated to me by any chance?" He said looking up at the ceiling.

Kagome's eyes widened. " Why would it be dedicated to you?" Kagome snapped.

" Well, I'm strong, I'm fast, I battle demons all the time so I'm " fresh from the fight. And I'll always be your hero and protect you." His words made Kagome blush and her heart pound. He really did care about her. She glanced at him but he didn't remove his eyes from the ceiling.

"When you put it that way it does sound a lot like you." Kagome admitted making InuYasha smile." But you have to admit the song you said was dedicated to your brother." Kagome giggled.

"Oh yeah right Kagome you're such a horrible liar you know that?" InuYasha joked. " You know you want to swoon every time you see me."

"That is not true!" Kagome lied and crossed her arms.

"These ears are irresistible and you know it." InuYasha laughed pointing to his ears. Kagome was about to argue but he continued. " And my long sexy silver hair and my muscles. Heh that song was dedicated to me."

"Or maybe you're just in love with yourself."

" Sure... That's it."

" Ugh! InuYasha **SIT!" **Kagome screamed making him flop off the bed and slammed onto the ground.

"Aw come on Kagome don't take your menstrual-caused-anger out on me." InuYasha joked and started laughing. Kagome became disgusted and sweat-dropped. _Wait I thought he didn't even know what a period was._

"InuYasha that isn't nice if only you knew the pain girls go through every month."

" Er... I'd rather not. Not quit bothering me I'm trying to sleep." InuYasha teased and shut his eyes.

" This is my room!" Kagome argued. She waited for him to respond but he started snoring making her sigh.

**Feedback is welcome (: **


	4. Chapter 4

"InuYasha don't hog the bed!" Kagome gritted her teeth together.

" Go sleep on the couch! Besides I don't want to sleep with someone who will bleed all over the sheets. Go get a towel." InuYasha laughed.

"Who said I even wanted to sleep next to you! This is my bed!" Kagome then realized his joke. " h-hey!" Kagome walked over into her closet to pick out something to wear to bed. She kept the door crept open so she could still talk to him. " You know InuYasha, I wish you knew how I and other women felt! " Kagome yelled from the closet taking off her tube top she wore at the party. " You have it so much easier." She admitted putting on a black T-shirt with Tamagotchi pajama bottoms. InuYasha rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Hey sense you plan on holding me captive here for a whole 'nother four days, what are we doing tomorrow?" Kagome blushed walking into the bathroom to put her hair up. She kinda was holding him captive and wouldn't let him go in the well.

"Hm, I haven't been to the beach in a while we should go there and bring a picnic." she suggested combing through her hair.

"Fine, not like I have a choice."

Kagome came out of the bathroom and hoped on the bed next to him. "Here lets watch a movie."

InuYasha rolled his eyes. Placing in a movie Kagome smiled.

( Sesshomaru: Seriously Breezy another Parody? Don't you have anything else. I'm ashamed of you.)

( My Version of Avatar,)

" If you go to sleep you may walk again..." A gay sounding male walked up to another guy in a wheel chair, eyeballing him. " Just in blue..."

" I've fallen in love with mehonghoshinno." The man in the wheel chair admitted. " I want to stay blue forever."

A blue looking thing came up to him and shot him with an arrow. " Uh ow!"

" That's for acting like... like a baby!" The female avatar struggled with the human language,

" Heh, I know what that feels like." InuYasha laughed.

" Must you make comments during a movie every time it relates to you?" Kagome giggled but was a bit annoyed.

" Now connect your ponytail to my ponytail."

" What the F-!"

THE END.

InuYasha but couldn't help but burst into laughter and looked over at Kagome who fell asleep. _She_ _probably just puts on movies so she can fall asleep. Not only that but now she is on her bed! Looks like I lost this round. _InuYasha stepped off of the bed and began walking to the door but he felt Kagome grip his arm. He turned around and looked at the sleeping Kagome raising an eyebrow. " Don't go." Kagome mumbled in her sleep, yanking InuYasha back on her bed, scooting over to the wall giving him a spot to lay. He hesitated for a moment but lied down. _Well this is awkward... _Kagome wrapped one arm across his chest and rested her head on his shoulder as a pillow. _Crap now what am I suppose to do._ InuYasha tried lifting his head up and made an attempt to escape. Only then this made the sleeping Kagome more desperate and used her left leg and straddled his waist. InuYasha's face grew beat red. " Teddy bear." Kagome giggled. He just rolled his eyes and removed her leg closing his eyes._ Oh god..._

The next morning InuYasha was the first to wake up. His bladder immediately felt like it was going to explode. Luckily Kagome turned around during the night facing the wall letting a smooth escape. He ran to the bathroom but something was wrong. Where the hell was his "buddy." (Sesshoumaru: *giggles*) InuYasha looked down at himself and began to panic. His breathing became abnormal. He moved his hands up to his chest. " Boobs! What!" InuYasha groped the two breasts on his chest. He looked at himself in the mirror and was almost going to scream.

InuYasha had the eye lashes of a woman, breasts of a woman and well errrr the thing he noticed just a second ago. ( Sesshoumaru: oh that's a relief I thought he broke off his-) ( Breezy: Don't you dare say it!") He didn't fit his clothing quite right due to his new curves. _What the hell is going on! _ "Kagome!" InuYasha screamed out the door startling Kagome who fell off the bed.

" What's wrong InuYasha!" Kagome said on the other side of the bathroom door.

" Okay I don't know how to tell you this but something is majorly wrong with me." InuYasha placed his hand on the door knob and slowly turning it. He stared at Kagome ashamed. _She's just standing there? _

" I-InuYasha?" Kagome wasn't sure if this was actually him.

" Kagome what'd you do to me!" Kagome stared down at his chest and her eyes widened.

" Me! I didn't do this!" Kagome thought hard at what happened last night. She didn't give him a weird potion to drink. No pills. No strange food. Then what could it be.

" Oh my god." InuYasha said getting annoyed.

" What! I'm thinking!"

" Well could you think without staring at my chest. You pervert." InuYasha said looking away but he was truly laughing inside his head. Kagome began to blush.

" I got it! Remember when I said _**I wish you knew how I and other women felt? **_Maybe there happened to be a shooting star granting that wish as it passed by with neither of us realizing it. Oh InuYasha I'm so sorry!" Kagome realized putting her hand over her mouth and running to give him a ' please accept my apology' hug. InuYasha wrapped his arm around Kagome worried about her.

" It's okay Kagome. Maybe it'll wear off." Kagome wiped a tear falling down her cheek. She wanted her old InuYasha back. the Male InuYasha.

" I hope so."

()()()()

Kagome helped InuYasha explain the whole situation to Mrs. Higurashi who listened carefully to each word. " Mom I'm scared! What do we do? He can't stay like this forever!" Kagome began to tear up again.

" Don't worry dear I'll stop by at one of my good friends house who specializes in astrology. This is a very interesting case but I'm sure he wont stay female forever. Wishes are never meant to be permanent."

Kagome gave InuYasha an embrace. " InuYasha I'm sorry I wish I had never made that dumb wish."

" Hey it's not all bad I'm still a half demon with my ears you love so much." InuYasha smirked and Kagome blushed which quickly burned her tears away.

" Well InuYasha doesn't seem like a feminine name for a young lady." Mrs. Higurashi joked and giggled. " How about Inu... hana?

" Buzz off! I'm keeping my original name."

" But what if my friends try to come up and talk to us. I don't want anyone else to know. We would still call you InuYasha though."

InuYasha rolled his eyes." Fine but Dog flower doesn't fly. Try again. (Sesshoumaru: Inu: Dog Hana: flower. Must I tell you everything...)

" Why do you want to be called Inu- warui roba?" Mrs. Higurashi joked making Kagome laugh.

" You guys are just jealous because it's true." ( Sesshoumaru: Ugh... Look It up!)

" Oh I know how about InuAiAwa!"

" Dog love bubble?"

"Yes."

" Uh no."

"Come on Inuchu!" Kagome called walking up the stairs. " Inuchu" rolled his eyes.

" Later Kagome's mom." InuYasha waved running up the stairs after Kagome. _Man, these things are bouncy. _

"We're still going to the beach; Males or Females."

" Oh god. You wouldn't?" InuYasha said disgusted.

" I would." Kagome put on an evil smirk.

"When did you get so perverted Kagome?" InuYasha smirked walking into the bathroom. Kagome handed him a bathing suit. He held up the two straps of the bra with his claws and raised an eyebrow.

" Question."

" Yes InuChu?"

" First, how do I put this on. And second I prefer something else because this is practically like being naked. now where are the rest of the pieces to this?"

Kagome literally fell on the ground and started laughing. " Wow you have a lot to learn. You're like the sister I've always wanted. Kagome came from behind InuYasha and placed her hands on his shirt. She slowly began to lift it.

" Kagome what the hell are you doing?"

" I'm only trying to help. Now stay still would ya." Kagome lifted up his shirt surprised there was no bra. Well duh he wasn't a girl last night. The changes were absolutely dramatic all his muscles had disappeared and now he was just curves.." She helped him out in his bikini top but allowed him to wear red swim trunks under his bikini bottoms ._This feels so wrong..._InuYasha thought " Aw well don't you just look like the cutest thing I've ever seen!" Kagome said with a smile.

" shaddup! I cant believe I turn into a girl for a day and the first thing you want me to do is get nude."

" Oh be quiet we'll have tons of fun." Kagome kicked him out of the bathroom and slipped in a pink, blue and white bikini. She wrapped a towel around her waist and put her hair up in a ponytail. She walked out of her bathroom and did a little spin for Inuchu. " How do I look?" Kagome asked smiling

_Hot... _InuYasha thought inside his head but quickly came out of his trance" I'm a girl now what do you want me to say?" InuYasha said raising an eyebrow.

" Ugh your no fun, let's go." Kagome put on her black sunglasses and grabbed InuYasha's hand.

()()()()

InuYasha helped set out the towels on the beach. Kagome hoped they would be the only one's on the beach but boy was she wrong. Practically the whole sand area was covered in bodies and towels. A couple of boys walked over to them and whistled at them pulling down their shades and winking at them. InuYasha was in total disgust. " Hey there ladies." One of the boys stopped in front of InuYasha. " Dang girl, your body is a wonderland and I want to be Alice." the boy threw out a cheesy pickup line and smirked. InuYasha stuck out his claws and growled.

" Uh, you really shouldn't have said that." Kagome warned the boy; sweat-dropping.

" Huh why?"

InuYasha punched the boy in the face sending him flying.

"That's why..." Kagome said looking down. It was awkward seeing InuYasha being flirted with another guy. ( Sesshoumaru: I'd really hate to be InuYasha.) ( Breezy: Keep talking because this is my story and anything can happen.) ( Sesshoumaru: **sweat-drops**)

" He's lucky I didn't have Tetsusaiga with me or he'd be toast." InuYasha tried to keep cool but it just wouldn't work. Kagome tapped him on the shoulder and untied her bra catching it before it fell.

" Can you run the sunblock lotion on my back please? I cant reach it." Kagome lied down on her stomach on her lime beach towel.

" Sure I guess." InuYasha sat down beside her and squeezed the sunblock bottle dripping the lotion into his palm. InuYasha lied his hands on her back and rubbed them around. Kagome couldn't help but moan. ( Sesshoumaru: 0_0 is she fantasizing? ew... Gross...) InuYasha was careful not to scratch her with his claws. " All done." _her skin is so soft. _Kagome frowned but got up and tied up the strings to her bikini top. Kagome rubbed sunblock on InuYasha's back and they both walked over to the crashing waves. InuYasha dipped his feet in and walked deeper and deeper. " You coming?"

" Is it cold?"

" kind of but it's worth being baked in the sun." InuYasha answered truthfully swimming back to Kagome.

Kagome was about to step in when she heard her cell phone ring from a distance. (Sesshoumaru: Breezy, there is no way she would have heard her phone at the beach full of annoying people.) Kagome mouthed the word sorry to Inuchu and walked back to her towel, grabbed her phone and held it to her ear.

" This is Kagome Higurashi."

" Kagome? Hi sweetie I went to Miku's house like I said I would and she said that this type of situation would only last a day."

"That's good. I was beginning to get worried."

" It could be for a day although there is another way to " break the curse"

" Really! How?"

" Well knowing InuYasha he isn't going to like it."

" Mom it couldn't be that bad."

" In order to break the wish faster InuYasha must-"

" Mom?" Kagome looked at her phone seeing her call drop. " That's weird we must of lost connection." Kagome turned around to see a thin girl with dog ears gazing at her.

" What'd she say?"

" I don't know our call dropped. Ready to go back in the water?"

" I don't know, I don't feel so good." Immediately Kagome grew worried and let Inuchu (InuYasha) lay his head in her lap.

" What's the matter?"

" My stomach, my head, and my back. I feel like my organs are being twisted. This is way worse than getting injured in battle. This feels like hell." InuYasha moaned in pain. Kagome giggled. " It Isn't funny Kagome!"

"I know but InuYasha sense your a girl now you're menstruating." InuYasha's eyes grew big.

" This is what you feel like all the time! That sucks."

" I guess we cant go swimming anymore." Kagome frowned but then quickly thought of an idea. " Or you could use a tampon."

" What's a tampon?" Kagome blushed, motioned her head down, and whispered in his ear what a tampon was and how to use it. Each word made him scrunch his face in horror. " There is no way in hell I'm am going to use that!" Kagome burst out laughing. His face, well in this case her face, was priceless.

" InuYasha, girls use them all the time when they swim."

" That's just gross." Kagome's cell began to ring once again.

" This is Kagome Higurashi."

" Hey honey sorry about dropping the call."

" It's no problem mom."

"Anyways what I was saying was that if a male were to turn into a female due to a wish the female selves have to be kissed by a male. If a female is changed to a male she must be kissed by a girl. Understand.?"

" Yes but ew! Either way they are still a female or male inside and they're kissing the same sex! Gross!"

" Yeah I hear you. But this is just what Miku told me. However after the kiss he or she must dunk themselves in water completely for ten seconds. The transformation must not be seen. Once the ten seconds are up they will return back to their normal selves."

" Okay I understand mom but does this have to be an on the lips kind of kiss or could it be any where?"

" A-ny-where." Mrs. Higurashi laughed through the phone.

" Mom! Nasty! Anyways I'll talk to you later. bye bye."

" Bye." Kagome snapped her phone shut and looked at a sleeping InuYasha who was still resting in her lap.

" InuYasha my mom found a way how we can reverse the wish."

" Yeah I heard. I'd rather just wait."

" But then the rest of my evening will be ruined!" Kagome said putting her hand over her mouth. She didn't mean to say that out loud.

" You miss the old me don't you?" InuYasha asked raising an eyebrow and smirking.

" Even though Inuchu is cute and all like a sister, Yes I want my old InuYasha back." Kagome admitted turning her head to look at something else.

_Did I hear her just say " my InuYasha" _ InuYasha smiled. " Alright if it means that much to you I guess I'll get kissed..."

"Really?" InuYasha nodded getting up.

" This should be easy." Inuchu got up and stood in the middle where at lot of people could see his womanly well put together body. He hesitated for a moment and put his hands on his knees giving a pose and winked. InuYasha looked at the man that was walking towards him. _aww crap anyone but this gay... (Yes gay it wasn't a typo.)_

"My what a beautiful woman you are." Hojo said.

" Oh why thank you kind man." _gay... _ InuYasha said in the best girly voice he could. He held out his hand batting his eyes. _Shut the hell up and kiss my hand fool._

" You look familiar to me."

" Oh? Well I do resemble my cousin InuYasha. Everyone says we look just like twins." (Sesshoumaru: Does that mean Hojo is calling InuYasha beautiful. **?**)

" Oh well that makes sense. My name is Hojo. What is yours?" _What are we in kindergarten?_

"Inuchu." InuYasha began getting frustrated now was plan B time. " Oh I've seem to have cut my finger!" InuYasha cried holding up the finger to Hojo's face. "Make it better?"

"Oh no! Here I have some ointments in my beach bag that will surely make it better in no time."

"Just kiss my damn finger and make it feel better." InuYasha growled. Hojo hesitated for a moment but grabbed Inuchu's hand. InuYasha looked the other way. Hojo lightly pecked the top of his finger. InuYasha almost screamed like a girl and pulled away his arm. " See ya sucka!" He ran and hid behind Kagome who was laughing her head off through the whole thing. Hojo was confused looking around for Inuchu. Quickly giving up he went to go swim.

" Wow InuYasha that was hysterical." Kagome laughed. InuYasha got up and shot her a look.

" I did that for you ya know." InuYasha trudged and went into the water. Kagome quickly followed." Say goodbye to Inuchu."

"Good bye Inuchu." Kagome said embracing Inuchu before she dunked her head in the water.

**Ugh...Is it over yet. . ?**


	5. Chapter 5

InuYasha held his breath easily under water for exactly ten seconds. It felt like a half hour to Kagome. Slowly he lifted his head from the water revealing his ears. _Okay, so far nothing has changed. _Soon his whole face showed his male features making Kagome sign in relief. " InuYasha!" Kagome screamed wrapping her her arms around the males waist, jumping into him making them both fall into the water. "You should probably take off that bra now." Kagome pointed to the small bra wrapped around tightly over InuYasha's muscular chest.

" That just sounded perverted Kagome." InuYasha joked slicing the bra in half in the front of his chest with one claw. ( Sesshoumaru: Was that really necessary Breezy? Why couldn't he just pull it off.)

(Breezy: It was a sexy image for the ladies to imagine or disturbing for the men.) Kagome blushed but laughed.

" I missed you." Kagome blurted out but widened her eyes. _Did I really just say that out loud? Aw crap... _InuYasha smirked.

" Oh Hey Kagome! Hi InuYasha." Hojo greeted them swimming over to them with a new friend.

" Hojo. Well don't we seem to just keep running into each other." Kagome smiled weakly. Oh how he was ruining Kagome's time with InuYasha.

"Right? It's crazy. Oh InuYasha I ran into your cousin Inuchu, a lovely but strange girl." Hojo smiled but InuYasha was disgusted and Kagome could tell.

" So who's your friend?"

" This is my younger sister Ai."

" It's very nice to meet the both of you." Ai said to them both but never took her eyes off InuYasha. Kagome immediately grew jealous. Kagome held onto InuYasha's arm.

" Hey homo?"

" It's Hojo..."

" Yeah whatever,same thing, can you tell your sister to stop gawking over me. It's annoying." InuYasha yelled with a blank face. Kagome knew this was mean but laughed in the inside.

" Oh sorry. I didn't mean to it's just your hair..?" Ai started to say but couldn't think of the right words. " Aren't you a little young to have gray hair? I thought that starts at the age of 40." InuYasha rolled his eyes.

" First off its silver. Not elderly gray and second this is my natural hair color I was born with it so buzz off."

"I never said it looked bad. _Silver_ hair looks amazing on young people."

" You don't say." Kagome laughed.

" Well since we're all here why don't we play a game?" Hojo offered. _seriously Hojo? What are you Five. _Kagome thought in her mind.

" How about A chicken fight?" Ai suggested.

" Nah Homo would fall off as soon as it started."

" Its Hojo..." He sighed.

" We could make a bet to see who wins. It'd be more interesting that way." InuYasha smirked.

" Okay winner gets to kiss InuYasha!" Ai Piped licking her lips.

" In your dreams." InuYasha yelled.

" That's the bet with me and Kagome. You cant interfere. Now you and Hojo should make a bet.

" There's no way I'm agreeing to this stupid thing." InuYasha crossed his arms looking away. Ai got on Hojo's shoulder and clucked like a chicken.

" IS that a freshening fried chicken I hear that just got burned?" Ai joked.

" Oh it's on now." InuYasha dipped his head back under water placing Kagome on his shoulders by surprise making Kagome redder than she's ever been. Kagome placed her hands on top of InuYasha's head to gain her balance. He gripped on her thighs holding her in place. " Don't worry I got you. Just attack until your heart gives out. Well not literally but you know what I mean."

Kagome and Ai held each other at the elbow trying to flip each other off of the guy's shoulder's. Then they started pulling each others hair.

" So how long have you been in love with Kagome?" InuYasha said with a blank face to Hojo while the girls fought like a devil and angel. Kagome being the angel of course.

" Since maybe fourth grade." Hojo said sliding back a little when Kagome yanked Ai's hair forward.

" Dude that's just desperate. If you couldn't get her by now you should just give up." InuYasha replied tightening on Kagome's thigh when Ai pulled her hair. Kagome pushed Ai far enough back sending Ai and Hojo Splashing into the waves. Kagome clapped her hands together and patted InuYasha on the head. InuYasha smirked at Kagome.

" Too easy?"

" No she put a good fight." Kagome admitted trying to catch her breath. InuYasha dunked his head under the water letting Kagome slide down his back and into the water.

" Wow Kagome you're stronger than I would have expected. Congrats." Ai came up from the water with Hojo and held out a hand for a truce. Kagome gratefully took it. " It was nice meeting you InuYasha and Kagome. We have to be heading home for dinner now, maybe we'll run into each other again sometime." Ai smiled grabbing her brother's hand while he coughed up water that went into his mouth.

" Okay, Nice meeting you too Ai, I'll see you later Hojo." Kagome waved before they walked off.

" She is as annoying as her brother." InuYasha said laying on his back.

" Cheerful like Rin." Kagome said coming up to InuYasha's face. She lightly pecked him on the cheek. " That's because I won the bet." Kagome laughed. InuYasha smirked and raised an eyebrow.

" I thought you wanted to just save me from having a kiss from Ai? Besides we never actually accepted to the bet so that was a kiss you choose to give me free. Thanks though."

" Don't be a jerk InuYasha, besides you were talking to Hojo and didn't hear one word me and Ai said. I told her it will be alright if she won."

" Alright have it your way." InuYasha sat in the sand and Kagome followed.

" Hey InuYasha can I bury you in the sand?" Kagome asked piking up sand and letting sand slide through her hand.

" Uh..."

Kagome threw InuYasha down onto the sand and sat on him. " Don't move." Kagome picked up Some sand and piled it on his chest, arms, and legs. Pretty soon she covered him fully only showing his head. She made two lumps on his chest to make them look like breasts making her laugh.

" That's Inappropriate Kagome." InuYasha smirked. Kagome smiled and made a sand castle on top of his rock hard stomach.

" Hey you guys wanna play a game of dodge ball with us? We need two more players." A male asked wearing sunglasses but InuYasha could tell this was the same guy that had flirted with him.

" No wa-"

" Sure that sounds like fun." Kagome piped and got up holding out a hand to InuYasha. InuYasha took her hand and growled. Playing a game with a gay was not on the list.

Each side had twelve different people on their team.

" By the way my name is Bakotsu. (Please take note that this isn't the same Bankotsu from the feudal era )You go on Beebee's team Okay? Losers have to pay to take everyone to the huge arcade downtown. You in?"

" Hell n-" InuYasha rolled his eyes but Kagome Interrupted.

" That sounds like a great idea." Kagome took InuYasha's hand and got on the over side of the net. " InuYasha you better hide your claws. You could pop the ball."

"Yeah let's hope that happens."

" Okay if you get hit with a volleyball you're out." Bankotsu announced. Everyone nodded and the game began.

The game was intense, Bankotsu got many people out on the other side purposely hitting them in the head. InuYasha had fast reflexes and dodged all the balls being thrown at him. " A fighter are you?" Bankotsu smirked holding a dodge ball. He jumped high into the air and spiked it onto Kagome's head head. " You're out!" He smiled.

" Aw... ouch.. kick his ass InuYasha." Kagome demanded getting on the sidelines.

" My pleasure." InuYasha smirked evilly and cracked his knuckles. Kagome noticed that Bankotsu and InuYasha wear the last two standing. Bankotsu ran up to the net and spiked the ball aimed for InuYasha's head. InuYasha rolled his eyes and held out his claws catching the ball and flattened it.

" What the F-"

" You did it InuYasha." Kagome and everyone ran up to InuYasha to congratulate him.

" Yeah! We all going to the arcade!" A fat version of Kouga said raising his hands up in the air. ( Sesshoumaru: Hey isn't he the kid from The Gut Crusher? That kid should get a bike.)

" Are you okay Kagome? Your hand that is, he spiked it hard." InuYasha asked worriedly holding up Kagome's hand.

" It's fine." Kagome lied, her hand was still red. InuYasha Held her hand up to his face and lightly pecked it to make it feel better. (Sesshoumaru: aw how sweet... Not..) Kagome's face turned as red as a cherry.

"Better?" InuYasha smirked. Kagome looked at the ground and nodded.

" How did you pop the ball? That was amazing!" Beebee called out, taking InuYasha's hand.

" Damn! Ever heard of a nail clipper?" Beebee Joked poking one of his nails with her fingers nearly slicing it and everyone started laughing. " Bankotsu it is getting late maybe we should wait for the arcade until tomorrow."

" Ah come on babe it'll be fine." Bankotsu walked up to Beebee nuzzling his nose on her neck.

" Well at least let everyone change or take a shower before we all head over there. Eh super claws!" Beebee called out referring to InuYasha. He turned his head and growled. A new nickname...

" What do you want?" InuYasha snapped.

" You and your friend were going to the arcade with us right?"

" We don't have anything better to do and plus it it wasn't for me you guys would have have to pay for Everyone's ticket. Oh and by the way. My friend has a name; it's Kagome."

" Alrighty." Beebee smiled. " Nice to meet you Kagome." Beebee held out a hand to Kagome who was still in a daze when InuYasha kissed her hand.

" Kagome!"

" What huh? Oh hi..." Kagome shook the girl's hand.

" We're all going to the arcade in two hours so be ready. That way everyone will have time to change, nap, or shower. Like me, I have sand up in places it shouldn't ever be into." Beebee laughed and skipped away with Bankotsu. InuYasha's eyes widened playing the words back in his head. _Did she mean...? Ew... _Kagome and InuYasha decided they would go get ready. She was glad Hojo wouldn't be there at the arcade to ruin everything between her and InuYasha. Kagome told InuYasha to get into one of the guest showers in her house and decided to lie down. Who knew that she would have so much excitement in one day. She held a pillow close to her and rubbed her face into it blushing._ Ugh Kagome why are you getting so worked up over a little hand kiss. To InuYasha it probably meant nothing. But to me it means everything... _Kagome frowned, he was way out of her league. _Besides he still chases after Kikyo. _Kagome closed her eyes and held onto her pillow quickly falling asleep.

()()()()()()()

_**Kagome found herself back in the feudal era trapped in a bubble. She was waiting for InuYasha to **__**save her from Naraku once again. She watched as her knight and shining armor with the cute little fuzzy dog ears fought with all his might. Kagome hummed holding out for a hero waiting.**_ _I wish he wasn't able to kill Naraku. After he defeats him I will have no reason to stay here. I saver every moment I spend with him. They're so precious to me but they'll soon end up as the past once I end up stuck back in my own world staring at a well that once led to two different times. I Don't want my time with InuYasha to end. Never, I would spend the rest of my life with him because I know he is my hero and protector._

" _**Kagome-chan." Sango called out releasing her from the bubble. " He did it! He defeated Naraku!" Kagome looked over at the injured half demon and frowned.**_

" _**That's wonderful..."**_

" _**Kagome aren't you happy? We finally got to avenge all the people we have lost to that horrible man."**_

_**Kagome still continued to look over at the half demon and walked towards him ignoring Sango. " Inu...Yasha. Are you okay?"**_

" _**Never been better."**_

" _**That's good to here my love."**_

_**InuYasha looked up at Kagome's frowning face. " What'd you say?"**_

" _**InuYasha I'm proud of you. For everything you have done for all of us. And for that reason I've come to lo... lo...love you." Kagome looked up and noticed InuYasha had disappeared. She looked over and Saw Kikyo standing net to him smiling cold in her form.**_

" _**Kikyo now that Naraku has been defeated we could live a happy life together." InuYasha said showing her the Jewel. Kagome's heart nearly dropped. She had told him she loved him and he just pushed her away for a corpse. She dropped to her knees and cried her eyes out.**_

" _**I guess your work here is done isn't it?" InuYasha asked from behind Kagome not noticing the smell of salty tears.**_

" _**No! InuYasha how could you do this!" Kagome looked up her face red and puffy from crying. InuYasha pecked Kikyo on the lips and smiled.**_

" _**I've finally reached my sanctuary." InuYasha smirked holding Kikyo in his arms. Kagome cried letting all her tears fall. She knew how she would find sanctuary.. Suicide. Kagome took an arrow and hid her eyes with her hair. **__Would InuYasha try to stop me? Of course not.. He has Kikyo._ _**Kagome**__**held up the arrow to her chest and jammed it into her. Nobody seemed to notice her. " Why InuYasha! Tell me why!" Kagome cried out in pain. She hurt more emotionally then physically. "No InuYasha! No!"**_

" _**Kagome go die in a hole." Kikyo smirked.**_

" _**Uh Kagome she is talking to you fool don't be rude." InuYasha snapped. Kagome coughed up more blood waiting for her final breath. " Kagome! Kagome...? answer me dammit!"**_

()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

" Kagome wake up! Come on Kagome." InuYasha shook Kagome's shoulders as her head dragged to each side is despair. Kagome's eyes quickly shot open as she gasped and sat up. Her breathing wasn't in a normal pace and she put her hands over her eyes starting to cry. Kagome saw she was in her bedroom once again. InuYasha sat on the bed worried and pulled Kagome in his lap. " Kagome tell me what's wrong. I'm here." InuYasha gently rubbed her back and let the tears fall. " Bad dream?" Kagome wrapped her arms around InuYasha and continued to cry. _ I'm so glad that was all just a dream._ InuYasha continued to hold her until her crying stopped. Kagome finally agreed to respond and nodded her head still resting on his shoulder.

" Don't leave me please." Kagome said sniffling holding onto him like she would die if she didn't. (Sesshoumaru: Ugh, too much fluff.) ( Breezy: Uh no too much fluff started with that thing on your shoulder. Now hush the F up!)

" I wont leave you Kagome. What made you say that?"

" In my dream you just.. abandoned me and I ended up killing myself but you...you didn't care.." Kagome admitted hiding her face in his hair.

" That would never happen stupid. It was just a dream, don't worry about it too much okay? I don't like to see you upset."

" Okay InuYasha." Kagome blushed noticing the position she and InuYasha were in. " Thank you."

" All better?" InuYasha smiled.

" Yes. Thanks."

" Now go get ready. They only gave us two hours to get ready." Kagome frowned and climbed out of his lap. Lord if she could stay in that position forever with him she would.

Kagome choose to wear a pink dress with a green jacket over it and white flats. She skipped down the stairs and was welcomed by InuYasha. " Ready to go?"

" Yup. How do I look?" Kagome gave a spin making it twirl up. This reminded him of a commercial he saw the night before about tampons. Wait... why was he thinking of that. (Sesshoumaru: Monday! Tuesday! Wednesday! Thursday! Friday everyday... XD) ( Breezy: That's a birth control commercial you idiot. -_- )

" Perfect." What? As if he was going to tell her she looked hot.

()()()()

InuYasha and Kagome met up with their new friends at the huge arcade and noticed them all waving at them to come over. InuYasha squeezed into the huge crowd and took Kagome's hand to follow. InuYasha bumped into a girl with black spiky long hair, one side covered her eye. She wore black nail polish and a huge green bow on the back of her head. Her eyeliner was thick as she starred into his eyes. She was smaller than the other group of kids but that didn't stop her from looking bad ass. She had on red and black plaid skinny jeans and a tuxedo looking black t-shirt. " Watch where you are going loser!"

" Who you calling a loser? I'm more than half the size of you squirt. What are you like... 9?"

" Actually she is thirteen. I wouldn't get on her bad side if I were you." Her friend adjusted her glasses on her face sweat dropping. Kagome smiled at the small girl's friend who was way taller compared to the goth girl. She wore white short shorts and wore high red and orange striped socks that came to her knees. " She may be small but she is a feisty one." Kagome laughed while InuYasha and the girl argued over who the idiot was. InuYasha had enough of this girl and picked her up. She gave him a death glare.

" Let me down you creep!"

" InuYasha let her down." Kagome and the other girl who was called Celestina sweat dropped. The small girl smirked and kicked InuYasha in between his legs immediately he dropped her. The girl landed on her feet and rolled her eyes.

" Calm down Breezy. We're next in line." Breezy glared and followed her cousin to buy tickets sticking her tongue out at InuYasha and he did the same.

" InuYasha you're too funny." Kagome laughed. " She is younger than you don't let her get to you."

" She kicked me!" InuYasha growled seeing all his new friends starring at them. Beebee skipped over to InuYasha when someone pushed her into him. Her breasts crushed against him making them both blush. Kagome narrowed her eyes and looked away.

" whoopsies sorry super nails." Beebee laughed regaining her balance. " Here are your two tickets. You can go right in. If anyone confronts you just show him the tickets and everything will go by peachy." Beebee smiled wide and skipped away. InuYasha took Kagome into the huge arcade both of their mouths literally dropped.

"Wow. I've never been to such an arcade."

" I wasn't even sure what an arcade was." InuYasha admitted making Kagome laughed. She linked her arms to his arm and they walked around looking at all the games. Kagome and InuYasha noticed the girl he saw before in line, at a fake but virtual motorcycle race. There was eight real looking motorcycles all lined up and each had its own personal screen in front of it. Kagome nodded to InuYasha that she wanted to join the next race. Once Kagome meant Celestina's eye contact she waved. Breezy and InuYasha just glared at each other growling.

" You going down old man!" Breezy taunted, knowing they would be racing each other.

" Old man? Where'd that come from squirt?"

" Your hair is silver and long as hell. therefore old man hair."

" A girl like you shouldn't be using the word like hell. You should stick with 'heck.'" The four of them eye balled the motorcycles. They had the colors of: Orange, Pink, Green, Black, Red, Brown, Peach, and Gold.

" Step aside losers and let the master through." Bankotsu bragged and chose the Gold motorcycle. He showed his game card and sat on the motorcycle. " Gold means the best." Everyone rolled there eyes and InuYasha and Celeste gazed at the red motorcycle.

" I CALL RED!"Celeste and InuYasha both said at the same time raising their hands. They both looked at each other. Celeste started to blush.

" In your dreams! Red is _my _ signature color!" InuYasha said pushing Celeste and jumped onto the red motorcycle showing the game card to the employee.

" I apologize for his rudeness he isn't the most mature boy out there." Kagome helped up Celeste.

" No worries. Red is bomb though so I respect his style." Celeste said hopping onto the Orange Bike. Kagome decided to go on the green one. Beebee came and chose the pink one. The fat little Kouga version kid they seemed to be running into all the time came next in line showing his game card and stepped on the brown motorcycle.

" Oi Kagome! Guess who's here..." InuYasha frowned.

" Oh I just adore the color Peach! Most people don't consider it as a color but I do!" Hojo skipped with his sister Ai and they both hopped onto the Peach colored motorcycle. Ai wrapped her arms around her brother's stomach and held on tight for the ride.

" Homo would'ya stop following us!"

" It's Hojo... and didn't you see us? We came back to the beach and joined some dodge ball game. I was the first one out... Our team ended up having to pay for the other team." Breezy came up on the platform wearing sunglasses. Her boots clicked on the floor as she jumped up onto the motorcycle with a little trouble.

" What's wrong squirt? Need a booster seat?" InuYasha joked.

" Aw shut up!" Breezy yelled looking away. " Like I said before, Your going down old man!"

" Oh you're on."

()()()()

Before anyone could say another word the race was on it's count down. The motorcycles rose in the air making a few people worry. InuYasha and Breezy were focused just on beating each other to the ground. Hard! It was a motion ride to actually fill like you were really racing. If you flipped out... well you really flipped out. The race started and everyone started their "engines." Hojo was the last one to start because he wasn't sure where the engine was. InuYasha and Breezy both did a wheelie making the machine go backwards. Hojo ended up crashing when turning making them spin on the thrill ride. Bankotsu was in the lead with InuYasha and Breezy. Kagome and Celeste were close behind. Everyone was having a blast and laughing when they spun out. Beebee started doing it for fun. InuYasha and Breezy still kept their eyes on the screen and occasionally sent glares at each other. Before they knew it the race was over. They both panicked and looked at the Rankings and both their mouths dropped. Breezy raised her eyebrow and looked at InuYasha. " If you or I didn't win then who did?"

The rankings showed from 8th place to 1st place: 8th place: Peach Bike ( Hojo and Ai) 7th place: Pink bike ( Beebee) 6th place: Orange bike( Celestina) 5th place: ( Kagome) 4th place: Red bike ( InuYasha) 3rd place: Black bike ( Breezy) 2nd place: Gold bike ( Bankotsu) 1st place: brown bike. ( …?)

Everyone looked over to who sat in the brown chair and saw a little chubby kid eating Doritos really fast like a shredder tore it's paper. He looked at all of them and stopped chewing.

" What..?" InuYasha and Breezy rolled their eyes. They really needed a rematch some other time.

The whole group went their separate ways and enjoyed the rest of their day. Kagome and InuYasha played many shooting games and random arcade games. ( Eh cant think of any at the moment.) InuYasha then noticed a dance dance revolution machine. " How do you play this game Kagome?" InuYasha asked pointing to the red and blue arrows. Kagome smiled and stepped onto the machine.

" It's easy InuYasha." Kagome said stepping on the middle on the four arrows. InuYasha stepped on the other side and looked over at her. Kagome taught him the basics and tried doing a trick by spinning. She ended up tripping over her own foot but InuYasha was able to catch her. She smiled up at him but didn't leave his arms. " I don't know what I would do without you Yash."

" Kagome you would be hopelessly lost." InuYasha joked and helped her back up to her feet. " Now lets see if I'm any good at this game." Kagome and him played a few beginners rounds and he did pretty well for his first time in her opinion.

" Wow InuYasha your pretty good."

" Thanks, an unknown talent I probably had." they both laughed when they soon heard loud shoes clicking and clacking on the ground. ( Sesshoumaru: ….) InuYasha and Kagome turned around. They noticed that he had formed a crowd with his awesome moves. He saw people move aside and came a small girl still wearing her large black sunglasses and drinking a...a...a Capri sun! (Sesshoumaru: Was that really necessary.) Her cousin came from behind her drinking a Slurpee. Everyone seemed to gasp as she stepped up to InuYasha.

" So you think your pretty good eh?" Celeste asked. " mind taking a challenge against Breezy?" Deep inside he was scared but he wasn't going to show it. InuYasha looked over at the small girl still sipping her juice.

" Only if the she devil is up to it."

" InuYasha that wasn't nice."

" Kagome she hasn't been nice to me ever sense I met her." Breezy handed her drink to Celeste and stepped on the dance pad.

" Well InuYasha? Do you accept my challenge?" Breezy said removing the glasses.

" Your challenge! You barley just spoke now."

" So." InuYasha and Breezy hissed at each other making everyone raise an eyebrow.

" You can do it Super nails!" Beebee called out blowing a kiss to InuYasha. Kagome was a little jealous but Beebee wasn't harmful. She was a very innocent girl. She had nothing to worry about.

" You pick the song Squirt." InuYasha offered. Breezy gently looked through the selection of songs and froze on one. She pressed the middle green button and saluted InuYasha.

" May your soul rest in piece after this is over."

" I'll be the one to dance on your grave."

" Hush up it's going to begin." InuYasha and Breezy got ready and the song chosen was Simple and Clean by Utada. He had never even heard this song so he didn't know what beat to expect. This gave her an advantage because she loved this song. They both started out good getting every arrow on the dot.

_You're giving me too many things  
>Lately you're all I need, oh no<br>You smiled at me and said,_

_Don't get me wrong I love you  
>But does that mean I have to meet your father?<br>When we are older you will understand  
>What I meant when I said "No,<br>I don't think life is quite that simple"_

_When you walk away  
>You don't hear me say "Please,<br>Oh baby, don't go"  
>Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight<br>It's hard to let it go_

_Hold me  
>Whatever lies beyond this morning<br>Is a little later on  
>Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all<br>Nothing's like before_

_Hold me  
>Whatever lies beyond this morning<br>Is a little later on  
>Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all<br>Nothing's like before_

They both stomped their feet on the last arrow getting an " excellent!" from some random voice in the machine. Everyone cheered and Breezy smirked. They both looked at their own scores and then at the others. It was a close match but there was a winner. Breezy grinned and held out her hand. " Nice moves InuYasha. You have fast reflexes. Great game." InuYasha smiled and shook her hand everyone clapped and cheered for InuYasha.

" You're great too you know squirt."

Breezy blushed and walked up to her cousin. " Come on Celeste." The two girls said their goodbyes and left satisfied.

" InuYasha I think she had a little crush on you." Bankotsu smirked and nudged him in the arm.

" Yeah but everyone has a crush on me." InuYasha winked towards Kagome's and Beebee's direction. Kagome grew jealous. She knew darn well he was looking at Beebee who twirled some hair around her finger and blushed. _If only he knew... _Kagome thought to herself. Kagome felt her cellphone vibrate and pulled out her blackberry.

" InuYasha my mom said she has dinner waiting for us we should be heading back now."

" Alright. We had a fun time at the arcade guys." InuYasha said waving to them. They all waved back.

" We should do it again sometime!" Beebee called out making Kagome roll her eyes. InuYasha was hers and hers only. No one else. Well there was Kikyo but she didn't really count because well she Is dead after all. _oh InuYasha... will you ever understand._

**What is up with me and Dance Dance Revolution lol. I swear I include it in every story I write. Ugh. It's five in the morning so the remaining six chapters will be edited whenever I decide to wake up.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is chapter 6! **

" Hold it right there Mister!" Beebee ran up to InuYasha and Kagome before they could leave.

"Yes Beebee?" Kagome asked what she wanted.

" I was going to have a party over at my house tomorrow and you guys seem pretty cool to join. Wanna come? Only my closest friends can sleep over."

"When did you decide this?" InuYasha asked raising an eyebrow. He knew this girl would not stop leaving him alone.

" Quite recently actually. Tomorrow is new years so I wanted to have a new years party. So what do you say?"

InuYasha looked over at Kagome. After all it was her decision what they did.

"That sounds really fun Beebee. Thank you for inviting us. Do you want to go InuYasha?"

" It's up to you," InuYasha smirked and Kagome nodded in agreement to Beebee.

" Okay we'll be there."

" Great! Cant wait to see you guys there!" Beebee waved after them as they went back to Kagome's house.

The next day Kagome woke up early and began packing everything for the party. InuYasha sat on her bed staring at the ceiling. " Why are you packing so early? What exactly are you packing?" Kagome brought her bag over to the bed and sat net to him.

" Well she did say it was a sleepover so I'm going to bring games, pajamas and well that's all I have for now." InuYasha looked in her bag and pulled out a white lacy bra. Or according to InuYasha a "sling shot."

" Why do you need this weapon Kagome?"

Kagome widened her eyes and snatched the bra from him. " InuYasha it isn't a weapon silly." InuYasha leaned against her wall crossing his arms.

" Care to explain. I'm confused," Kagome blushed and bowed her head. There was no avoiding such an odd question,

" Well it holds um... up b-breasts on a woman for support. It's recommended all women to wear them."

InuYasha and Kagome both blushed. "Sorry for asking."

" It's really not a big deal. You do tend to make me blush a lot." _ah crap... why did I say that. _

" W-what?"

" I mean everyone can make me blush easily!" Kagome grew nervous and gave out a fake laugh. InuYasha looked at the ground and sighed without Kagome catching him. Kagome then looked up at him and smiled.

" Now that you asked me a question I want to ask you a question."

" Okay."

" Do you um... purr ever?" Kagome looked away and giggled at her silly question. " I know cats purred but to be honest I'm not sure if dogs did," InuYasha rolled his eyes and looked away.

" Yeah some do."

" Do you?"

" Hell no!"

" Why not?"

" Because it's embarrassing."

Kagome giggled and lied her head on his shoulder to see if he would purr.

" Whatever you try it wont work plus to make me purr doesn't necessarily mean to seduce stupid."

Kagome laughed at the misunderstanding and jumped into his lap without realizing. " Oh yeah what about this?" Kagome reached up and grabbed his ear and began to massage it. They both fell back on the bed and InuYasha shut his eyes tight.

" Kagome! That's not fair, you know I have sensitive ears."

Kagome giggled but never removed her hand. She lied her head on his chest to hear if he was purring. " InuYasha I love your cute puppy ears so much. It's actually depressing when you turn into a human and they go away." Kagome whined. She began to scratch the back of his ear with her finger and heard him purr in his chest. " O-m-g InuYasha! That is adorable!" Kagome laughed and listened.

" Ugh Kagome knock it off."

Kagome stopped massaging his ears and sat up. " Cutest thing I ever heard InuYasha!"

" Well good because you'll never hear it again."

" You're so mean!"

" And you are stupid." InuYasha stuck out his tongue playing so he wouldn't hurt her feelings. Kagome got up and zipped up her bag.

" Whatever, I think you are very cute when you purr." Ah_ crap... What do I do!_

Kagome took her things into her bathroom and slammed the door. She leaned against it and sighed. InuYasha_ why must you be so damn hot.. Wait a minute what am I saying! Argh! _

Kagome hoped into the shower and let the steamy water run down her body. Her long hair hugged her chest getting soaked. _I know I like InuYasha but what if he doesn't like me back. I know for sure he likes me as a friend but what if he just likes me because I can tell where the jewel shards are... _Kagome picked up the shampoo and squeezed out the liquid to wash her hair. She massaged her hands into her hair never stopping to think on any other thing besides InuYasha. _He is sure to get rid of me after he has the jewel. I'll be so heartbroken. What if my dream was destined to come true._ Kagome rinsed her hair and applied the conditioner. _It doesn't matter after all. I just want InuYasha to be happy. _She rinsed out the conditioner and ran her soapy hands across her body. "InuYasha... I love you so much." She whispered until the falling water. ( Sesshoumaru: Fantasizing again! gross.)

Kagome climbed out of shower and wrapped a towel around her. She opened the door slightly and saw of what seemed to be InuYasha playing with her cat once again. " InuYasha don't mess with the cat and get out I need some pa- I need to get something!" _Kagome its not like he hasn't seen your body before. But that was by total accident. He was just trying to rescue me its not either of our faults my clothes had disappeared. _Kagome blushed at the sudden memory, looking again to see if InuYasha had left which he didn't. Kagome raised an eyebrow and swung the door open walking over to him. Buyo was slapping InuYasha gently across the face, who in fact appeared to be asleep. It was still early in the morning in fact and who wouldn't fall asleep again. Kagome picked up her cat and set him down outside her room. " Shh InuYasha is trying to sleep." Kagome gently closed the door on her very confused cat and walked over to her dresser. She hesitated for a moment and looked behind her to see if InuYasha was still sleeping. She grabbed a pair of underwear and a green tank top with a black skirt. She began to change quickly not wanting for InuYasha to wake up but instead she fell.

" Argh!" Kagome got back to her feet and pulled her skirt up. She looked over at the sleeping Inu and smiled. _Phew. For a second I thought he was going to wake up. _ Then she heard knocks at the door making InuYasha's ears twitch.

"Kagome?" Her mom called fro the other side of the door. Kagome gently opened the door and giggled. " Are you okay dear? I heard a loud thump."

" I'm fine mom no worries. I just kinda tripped while trying to get ready."

" You sure are clumsy aren't you dear."

" Always have been and always will be."

" Well are you and InuYasha hungry? Breakfast is ready."

" Yeah just give me a second to wake him up."

" Alright dear."

Kagome walked over to her bed and sat down. " InuYasha wake up, my mom made us breakfast." InuYasha sighed in his sleep and tossed over. " InuYasha..." Kagome giggled shaking his shoulders. Kagome pulled his head up into her lap and massaged his ears. " Get up sleepy head." Kagome was about to give up when she thought of an idea she hadn't noticed her younger brother walk into her room. She screamed in his ear. " InuYasha if you don't get up I'll say the 'S' word!" InuYasha growled and flew his eyes open.

" Man he must really hate cuss words if he woke up that quick." Sota said with wide eyes.

" No not that S word. S-I-T. Silly." Kagome giggled as InuYasha stretched.

" Geez Kagome you nearly gave me a heart attack in my sleep. That isn't the best way to wake up someone."

I'm sorry InuYasha. I tried in every kind way but you just wouldn't budge." (Sesshoumaru: oh not _every _way.) (Breezy: Eww... Sesshoumaru!)

InuYasha and Kagome sat across from each other at the dining table. Everything was set out perfectly. " Everyone dig in." Kagome's mother smiled clapping her hands together. " Itadadakimasu!"

Kagome smiled and dug right in, politely of course. InuYasha watched as Kagome ate and tried to copy.

" InuYasha? Are you okay?"

" Yeah I'm fine." InuYasha picked up his chopsticks which he never seemed to use when he was invited to dinner. He placed them properly in his left hand and picked up his food carefully. He opened his mouth and let the food slid in. He filled his mouth and began to chew without opening his mouth with was hard since he was stuffing. With difficulty he was able to swallow.

" How is it everyone?" Mrs. Higurashi asked with wide eyes and smiled.

" This food is a bunch of crap if you ask me!" Kagome's grandpa yelled spiting up his food. Kagome, Sota, and Mrs. Higurashi almost choked and dropped their jaws. InuYasha burst out laughing to hear the old guy say that out of no where. He had never seen this personality of him before.

" InuYasha!" Kagome said hitting him under the table with her foot.

" What! He said it."

" Gramps what did you say?"

" You heard me this food is bull shit!" This comment made even InuYasha shut up and even back into his chair.

" Mom what does Bull s-"

" SOTA! Don't you dare say such a horrid word!" Mrs. Higurashi screamed letting a tear fall. Sota then sunk into his chair mouthing the words 'sorry.' The old man got out of his chair and went into his room, apparently unable to excuse himself properly. Everyone sat at the table silenced. InuYasha urged to say something when Kagome shook her head at him.

" He's right... I must be losing my touch. This food isn't good..."

" Mama! Don't say that. it's really good. You've always made the best food, we all know that here I hope!" Kagome yelled but trying to make her mom feel better. Her mom ignored her and picked up all the food and dishes besides Kagome's, Sota's, and InuYasha's.

Once they finished their meal Kagome and InuYasha ran up to her room to hide." What was that all about!" InuYasha asked raising an eyebrow and trying not to laugh.

" I honestly don't know we should get outta here though. I don't want to have to deal with my mother until she cools. Whatever, hey and what's that about you eating properly. That was even scarier than gramps." Kagome joked.

" It embarrasses you. I could tell so I tried to see the proper way. Excuse me for caring."

" You'd.. do something like that for me?"

" Of course. No big deal."

_I could so just throw myself at him and cry! Howwwww swweeeet! but instead...- _" Thanks InuYasha. I know you'll always looking out for me.

" Kagome."

" Yeah?"

_I love __you__ so Much! InuYasha runs up and gives Kagome a huge hug. _" We don't even have Beebee's number." InuYasha said frowning still sitting on the bed. Kagome heard the record scratch in her head pulling her out of the ' what shoulda happened in KagomeLand' trance. " How are we supposed to go?"

" Oh uh here. She gave me this." Kagome reached in her jeans pocket from yesterday and unfolded it.

Beebee's number! Hmm... Bring uh well whateva ya want as long as ya bring InuYasha! We'll be waiting at ma house. 8913Shikonatonst. REMEMBER InuYasha! that's all. See ya there!

With lots of love

Beebee. 456-6589

" 456-6589. Wow this girl really likes hearts. "

" When did she find the time to write that note?"

" I don't know. She is a strange girl actually. " Kagome got out her cellphone and dialed the number.

" You've reached-" " Beebee's number. Please listen to the music while you wait for an answer," Said the answering machine. The song Bumblebee came on while she waited and InuYasha noticed Kagome's hips swaying to the music making him smile and shake his head.

"Chu Chu! Sting you've got stung by the queen on all Bees Beebee! This is her."

" Hi Beebee. Cute greeting." Kagome laughed sitting on the bed next to InuYasha who tried to listen.

" ha ha. Thanks. So you two coming later?"

" Unfortunately InuYasha cant come he's sick." InuYasha raised an eyebrow and looked down at himself panicking. _I don't look sick... am I sick! InuYasha_ thought but continued to listen.Kagome heard Beebee's lips quivering as if she was going to cry.

" Maybe we should cancel the party and take care of him! I have a special soup we could make him. Ooh I hope he gets better soon. is he there? Can I speak to h-"

" Beebee calm down!" Kagome laughed. " He is fine. I was Kidding."

" Thank the lord! If my poor InuYashii was sick I would be heart broken!" InuYasha pulled away from the phone disgusted.

" _Well if MY InuYasha was sick I would gladly give him anything! That's RIGHT! ANYTHING! He would need. He is InuYasha not InuYashii and mine all mine!" _Kagome thought back in KagomeLand of what she should have said. " Nah he is a fighter he doesn't get sick that often."

" That's good. So what time are you all coming?"

" Is now okay? There was this whole fight at the dining table and we kinda don't want to be at the house right now."

" Oh sure sure. Come on over."

" Alright Beebee see you then."

" Bye-ni!"

Kagome hung up her phone and flopped on the bed. " InuYasha are you ready?"

" Yeah but shouldn't we go through the window. Your mom might be so upset and not let us go."

" That is true. But I really don't want to jump out of a two story house window..." Kagome looked up at InuYasha who was already at the window with her bag jumping out. " InuYasha!" Kagome looked out of the window and saw him land on his feet. She sighed." You know sometimes I think you're a cat."

" Meow!" InuYasha winked making Kagome turn around and blush. InuYasha laughed and set her bag down. " Kagome I was kidding, now jump."

" But InuYasha..."

" I'll catch you don't worry." InuYasha assured her opening his arms. She could have swooned at his words but she had more self control. Kagome stepped onto the window seal and hesitated as the wind blew her hair. Kagome jumped making her skirt fly up on the way down. InuYasha eyes widened and he swallowed hard. He rolled his eyes looking like he hadn't noticed and barley missed her. Kagome crashed into InuYasha making them both fall into the ground. It was like she had told him to sit just backwards. Kagome looked up and saw her breasts smashed against his face.

" Kyaaaah!" Kagome quickly got up as he blushed and held her arms securely around her chest. InuYasha rolled his eyes and brushed the blush off. Amazing!

" You act like I groped you. I didn't, it was by accident. Besides I'm not Miroku. So.. move on." InuYasha flung his hands to the right and laughed. Kagome buried her face in her knees only then showing her underwear.

" I'm going to go change!" Kagome screamed and pulled her skirt back down.

" Kagome stop being silly. You're fine." InuYasha picked up Kagome bridal-like and picked up her bag. Kagome barely kept her eyes open.

" But InuYasha... I'm a girl. We are sensitive about these kind of things."

InuYasha nodded. " Alright so where is her house again?"

" 8913shikonatonst. Yuka lives in that neighborhood. So go east." Kagome finally got up and pointed him in the right direction the whole way. Eventually they found the house. Or should we say Mansion!

" Is this a Victorian house or what?" InuYasha joked.

" Pretty much. Inside of Yuka's house is beautiful so to imagine Beebee's well.. it's extraordinary." Kagome rang the door bell and a maid and butler opened up. The butler smiled who appeared to have green hair. He wore a monocle and looked very young but cold just like Kikyo. Cold as in serious I guess. They both bowed and greeted them.

" Welcome."

" Might you be the InuYasha Lady Beebee was speaking of?"

" In the flesh."

" Please do come in. My name is Gou if you have any questions." They both invited the two inside while the maid took the bag nearly falling over by the weight but was able to make it to the closet. Kagome nodded in approval of how the house was set up. InuYasha saw Beebee skip from the top of the stair case. She smiled, jumping on top on the rail and sliding down the long stair case. She ran towards InuYasha causing him to widen his eyes and take a step back. Before he could move out of the way she flung herself at him and glomped him.

" InuYasha!" Beebee called out wrapping her arms and legs around him. Was Kagome jealous? Of course. She jumped down and giggled waving at Kagome. " You're just in time we were going to start a game."

" Wait everyone is here already? That's crazy."

" Well I never was busy so I was like what the heck come on over!"

" What do you mean by 'everyone' who is all here?" InuYasha asked.

" Well there is you, me, Kagome, Bankotsu, Ai, Hojo, Celeste and Breezy. The rest of the peeps will be over for the party but this is just the group that is staying the night. Ok so there is a few rooms we have to offer. A master bedroom with one room, two double beds and two single bedrooms. Which would you like?"

" The double bedroom sounds fine."

" Alrighty." Beebee lead them to the huge living room and took a seat next to Bankotsu.

" Whats up! InuYasha." Bankotsu yelled making Breezy roll her eyes.

" Nothing right now I guess."

" So what game were we all going to play?" Kagome asked sitting down next to InuYasha on the love seat. * seductive music goes on...* Just kidding.

" Truth or Dare. Then we were thinking about going over to mew-mew-Park later."

" Fun. This is going to be an awesome new years."

" Yes it is!" Everyone agreed.

" Oh and My maid Claire had a closet full of Kimono's for all of us to wear."

" Wow that's so cool!" Kagome squeaked.

" Um truth or dare...?" InuYasha began to say. He had no idea what truth or dare was because it had never been inviented in his time. Kagome nudged him and whispered to him.

" You'll catch on trust me."

" Okay so I'll go first. Oh oh oh Almost forgot, If you absolutely refuse to do a dare you must shave your hair and lick my dad's foot!"

Everyone looked at her shock and heard a chirping cricket.

" Okay So... Bankotsu truth or Dare!"

" Well Beebee I'll have to go with truth because you scare me." Bankotsu admitted.

" Alrighty... Is it true you love me?"

" Oh course! I wouldn't trade you with anyone my love!" Beebee blushed and kissed Bankotsu. He grinned and looked over at Hojo.

" Truth or Dare Hojo?

" Dare Hojo! Say Dare and be a Man." Ai cheered him on.

" aw but I don't wanna... Okay." He said with a smile.

" I Dare you to wear a womens Kimono during your time at Mew Mew Park." Everyone started laughing at Hojo's face.

" Fine." Hojo Huffed.

" InuYasha truth or dare."

" Uh Dare?"

" I dare you to fill your mouth-" he giggled not being able to finish earning an odd stare from everyone. " with marshmallows and say the name of the person you love."

" Okay...?"

Gou held out a tray filled with marshmallows and held then out to InuYasha. He stuffed one marshmallow in his mouth each time before he couldn't close his mouth at all.

" _Hmm Hmm Hmm" _InuYasha tried to get as many words out as he could and everyone began laughing. _Three syllables, three syllables... Its me! Ka-go-me! Wait... but it could also be Kikyo.. Ki-ki-yo... No that's silly. Beebee? no. wait well it could be... Be-ee-bee. Argh! I'm so confused. O-m-g what if he said Kaede! Kyaaaa! Oh no! _Kagome tried her hardest to think of the name but she couldn't tell. Claire held out a trash can for InuYasha to spit in. It was gross so everyone looked away.

" Okay um... Bankotsu. Truth of Dare..?"

" It's truth _or _dare idiot."

" Well I didn't know!"

" Well don't you think you should since we all been playin' this game since kindergarten!"

" Guys stop fighting. Can we please just go back to the game." Beebee tapped her boyfriend on the shoulder to chill.

" Fine. Dare me."

InuYasha grinned and whispered to Kagome. " so... I can dare him anything and he has to do it?"

" Anything but it cant involve murder or suicide."

" Damn..." InuYasha got back up and looked across the room. " I dare you to stand against the window over there." InuYasha said pointing to the window with a curtain. " naked." Everyone giggled at the dare. " until someone spots you."

" Dude that's just gross! What if a little 5 year old girl walks by. How am I suppose to explain myself to her mother!"

" Well unless you'd rather lick Beebee's dad's toe."

" Fine I'll go disrobe!" Bankotsu got up as Gou handed him a small dressing wall to change. He hid behind the curtain while everyone scampered to the other side of the window to see any cars or people. Bankotsu shook his head as his so called 'friends' laughed at him. About five minutes later a van came by and immediately came to a stop. The driver rolled down her window to get a better look. Her daughter in the back seat did the same sucking on a lollipop. The girls eyes moved downward and dropped her lollipop on the rode. The lady yelled for her daughter to close her window and honked her horn.

" What the hell do you think you're doing! There are children everywhere you pervert! Put some damn clothes on before I do it for you!" She stepped on her gas pedal and continued down the street. Everyone was literally on the floor and laughing their heads off.

" InuYasha that was absolutely hilarious!" Beebee joked clapping her hands together. Bankotsu was handed his clothes back and quickly changed cursing under his breath.

" I'm so going to get you back InuYasha." Bankotsu growled joining everyone on the couch.

" Oooh but me, Breezy, or Celeste haven't gone yet! InuYasha already had a turn! Oh and neither has Beebee or Kagome so you have to pick someone else!" Ai whined.

" Alright fine... Kagome truth or dare."

" Ahh..." Kagome thought for a second. _If I pick truth he may dig deep down and figure out my deepest darkest secret that I love InuYasha. Maybe I should go with dare to be on the safe side."_

"Dare."

" You seem pretty confident."

" I am."

" Alright I dare you to let one of the guys grope you."

" WHAT!" Ai, Kagome, Beebee, Celeste all screamed.

" Exactly where do you mean?" Breezy asked curious.

" Boobies duh!." Bankotsu laughed.

" That's sick." Kagome yelled holding her chest.

" Kagz you got to do it. Its for the game." Beebee said encouraging. " Besides at least you get to pick who does it."

" But I don't want to."

" Come on Kagome. We're waiting." Kagome looked around the room. She definitely knew she wasn't going to let Hojo anywhere near her breasts. Beebee's dad...? Ew out of the question. That would be considered rape. Her butler Gou. He isn't playing and would never agree to do such a thing. Bankotsu... She barely knew him. But InuYasha.. Oh no this conclusion wasn't going the way she had hoped it to. She loved him and would do anything for him but this. This was restricted territory no one was aloud to enter.

" I choose..."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

_What does it matter who you pick Kagome. It's a harmless little grope. It will mean nothing. Why was choosing someone so darn hard!_

" Some time today Kagome!" Bankotsu yelled. She jumped a little but then frowned.

" Bankotsu that's a really hard dare; just give her some time."

" Even if she didn't pick me I wouldn't let you two idiots touch her." InuYasha threatened cracking his knuckles.

" Are you saying you _want _her to pick you?" Breezy grinned raising an eyebrow. Kagome stopped having an argument with herself inside and starred at InuYasha who grew red.

" WHA-WHAT! No, I never meant It like that! That was total accident!" InuYasha came up with a lousy excuse waving his hands frantically in front of him. He gave up and turned around from the rest of the group embarrassed.

" Aw cant I just call a chicken!" Kagome whined falling over.

" Nope. I never said there could be chickens in this game." Beebee teased and stuck out her tongue. " Nehhh."

" Fine I choose, InuYasha!" Kagome realized the words that slipped out of her mouth and she quickly smacked her hands over her mouth. InuYasha's ears twitched and he turned around to see a blushing Kagome. He understood why she had picked him because she did only have three options. InuYasha starred at her as she walked up to him. He never took his eyes off of her.

" Ka-kagome?"

" Just hurry it up will ya!" Kagome squeaked hoping to just get this over with. She shut her eyes tighter than she ever had before and held her hand up to her shoulders digging her nails into her palms. Everyone watched in amazement. He was actually going to do it!He stood up behind her and whispered in her ear.

" Kagome I would never want to do something that hurt you or made you feel uncomfortable. This is just a stupid game..."

_awww Kawaii! In KagomeLand I'm dying for him to grope me but in real life... It's harder for some reason to accept._

" No it's okay. I'd rather have this happen then be punished." Kagome shuddered at the thought. " InuYasha its okay. I trust you." As InuYasha's hands got closer to her breasts everyone's eyes got wider. Hojo's eyes nearly exploded out of his head. (a.n: heheh.. exploded is a is a funny word TwT) InuYasha's hand finally grasped her breasts making her moan and blush ferociously. _Why am I getting turned on by this so much.! _He gave it two gently squeezes earning him a moan from Kagome in pleasure. After that he quickly removed his hands and ran behind the couch. Kagome sat on the couch and smashed her face in a pillow not being able to control her blush. Everyone laughed at them.

" Bankotsu that was so embarrassing! Beebee truth or Dare."

" Dare me Kagz If you dare!"

" I dare you to let Bankotsu grope your breasts!" Kagome screamed into the pillow. Beebee looked over at Bankotsu and shrugged.

" Well okay." She removed her tank top allowing Bankotsu full access. Celeste whistled and looked away like she hadn't noticed, Bankotsu gave her four squeezes making her giggle and put back on her top.

" You make it seem like it's easy!" Kagome whined.

" Kagz, dear we are dating you know it's not like they haven't gotten attention from him before. Let alone bare." Beebee winked at Bankotsu. Celeste was now totally disgusted.

" 12 Year old in the room! 12 year old in the room! Lalalalala!" Celeste screamed plugging her ears.

" I thought you were 14!" InuYasha said from behind the couch. It was funny to Ai hearing his voice but not being able to see him. ( ?)

" Well compared to me I would see why you would think that." Breezy sighed. " But actually I am the itoko." ( older cousin)

" Midget." InuYasha whispered.

" You want a piece of me foo!" Breezy stepped onto the couch and jumped to the other one where InuYasha was hiding.

" No thanks. Beebee it's your turn love." Beebee swooned over his kind words and looked over at Celeste.

" Truth or Dare?"

" Uh Truth! I ain't stupid!"

" Alrighty. Is it true Breezy has awesome hair?"

" Yup! InuYasha truth or dare." Ai growled she still hadn't gotten a turn.

Knowing Celeste, she probably wouldn't say anything perverted that would make anyone uncomfortable so he decided to man up and choose Dare. " Dare me Celery..."

" I Dare you to Dress up in a green school uniform while wearing panties. Go outside and skip waving to everyone and say hehehe!" Breezy laughed so hard she fell off of the couch. Luckily Gou was there to catch her and placed her safely back on the same couch with Celeste.

" Oh god..."

" Do it! Do it! Do it!"

" Alright fine!" Beebee's maid Claire, Walked over with a green school uniform exactly like Kagome's and held out a pair of red panties. " You cant be serious."

" Oh we are." Celeste grinned. InuYasha changed into the bathroom and stared at himself in the mirror shaking his head. _Your man-ly-ness is gone InuYasha... God these panties fit like a thong! Ouch! With these muscles I look like the hulk in a skirt... _ InuYasha looked in the back of him and rolled his eyes and slowly exited the bathroom. " Done."

Everyone there laughed their heads out as soon as InuYasha stood in the center of the living room. He stormed out of the living room and out the front door. Everyone once again hurried to the window. There was a crowd of people that had formed outside due to the festival later and everyone was walking there. Beebee opened the window and whistled at InuYasha in a flirtatious way. InuYasha began skipping down the sidewalk earning him at lot of stares. A little girl saw him pass by her as he giggled and waved toward her. _ I am so going to kill them all after this. _" Mama Why is that man wearing a skirt..? Its very frilly and revealing." InuYasha looked down and stopped in his tracks. He put his hands behind him in order to keep his skirt down. _Why don't these have shorts underneath! This is so ridiculous! _He walked back to Beebee's house ashamed with his head down.

Quickly he changed back to his manly clothes and sat on the love seat with Kagome again. ( seductive music goes on.) ( just kidding...XD) " That was so embarrassing. Homo! Truth or Dare!"

" Well... Dare I guess."

" I Dare you to make out with Bankotsu!" InuYasha screamed. Breezy and Celeste exchanged looks and shrugged. This game was getting way out of hand.

" Whoa, whoa, whoa I'm straight and only dance tongues with Beebee." Bankotsu said sinking into his chair. Beebee giggled and curled up next to him.

" It's a dare you have to do it!"

" But!"

" No buts Baka!"

" Um I'd rather be punished." Hojo spoke. Everyone's eyes widened.

" Seriously!"

" Yes."

" You are telling me... That you would rather suck my dad's toe? And shave your head, than make out with Bankotsu."

" If it means saving my manhood and avoiding being gay then yes."

_Dude that was gone along time your just the last one to realize_ Kagome and InuYasha both thought.

" Alright I'll go get my dad." Beebee got up from the couch and ran upstairs. Claire got the scissors and began to hack off Hojo's hair. Everyone's mouth fell open as he began to cry. Beebee bounced down the staircase with her father. He was on the chubby side and was a very hairy man. But he was able to have such a beautiful daughter. He sat down on the couch and glared at Hojo. Claire pulled off his sock once she was done shaving his head. InuYasha swore he heard horror violin music play. Beebee's father's foot was horrifying he had hair all over his foot and fungus and old crusty peanut butter in between his toe-nails. Beebee had definitely prepared for this game. Breezy and Celeste looked away choking and gagging.

" Now you must lick off all of the peanut butter off my dad's toe or kiss Bankotsu." Everyone laughed. What was he going to pick dundundun... Hojo got on his knees in front of the man making everyone gasp. InuYasha started coughing looking away. He's seen plenty of gruesome things in his life from headless demons to young children being assassinated but this was absolutely horrifying. Breezy gagged and looked away as she heard slurping noises. Bankotsu was laughing hysterically but it got too intense and found himself looking at something more attractive, like Beebee for instance. (A.N: Oh and if your wondering what exactly Beebee looks like, she resembles the Beebee from Mysims The video game series. You know like the bunny princess?) (Sesshoumaru: Ugh look it up!) Once the slurping stopped InuYasha spread his two fingers from his face to peak if the coast was clear.

" You okay..? You don't look so good." InuYasha asked raising an eyebrow at the green faced Hojo. He violently shook his head and ran to the nearest bathroom which Claire pointed out. Beebee's dad got back up from the couch and growled walking back up to his game room. Beebee's father was a gamer and spent most of his time going to their conventions, buying items, if it had to deal with video games he was with it. Their were rumors that Beebee caught her father acting out scenes from Assassins Creed. They impatiently waited for Hojo to stop vomiting.

" Anyone else wanna taste?" Beebee joked. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy and shook their head. Hojo came back clutching him stomach.

" Ai... Truth or Dare?"

" Truth?"

" If you could make out with anyone and spend the rest of your life with them who would you choose. It could be anyone, even Johnny Depp." Ai and Celeste squealed.

" I would definitely pick InuYasha!" Ai ran up to the confused half demon and pounced on him. Breezy raised an eyebrow. She was expecting her to pick someone like Justin Beiber.

" Whoa. Whoa, whoa it was just a question! It's not like its going to happen!" InuYasha screamed trying to run away. There was only one girl he loved and it certainly wasn't this weirdo. " Squirt , help me!" Breezy's eyes widened and looked at Kagome who was already trying to chase after Ai. Breezy jumped off the couch and viciously tackled Ai to the ground.

" Get a hold of yourself girl he doesn't love you." Breezy said helping her up. Kagome and InuYasha exchanged glances and burst out laughing.

" She's like a demon." InuYasha joked.

" What did you say old man..." Breezy showed her teeth and growled. She ran up to him trying to trow kicks and punches. " I'm going to kill you!" InuYasha easily held out his hand to her forehead dodging every attack due to her height.

" Come on squirt you've heard the saying." InuYasha cleared his voice and sang the best he could. " You're easy Breezy and I'm Japanese-y." Kagome apparently lost the ability of her legs and fell down. " Easy breezy beautiful cover girl!"

Breezy gave up and sat back down on the couch.

" Okay so uh.. Breezy truth or dare?"

" Dare...?"

" I dare you to slap InuYasha."

" Gladly." Breezy got up and smacked InuYasha across the face.

" Haha! InuYasha you just got bitch slapped." Bankotsu laughed.

" Old man! Dare or Dare!"

" What? Hey I have the right to choose truth!"

" Would you like another slap?"

" No ma'am"

" Agreed. I dare you and the other boys to let us do your hair and makeup, then we will put you in feminine kimonos dancing out on the street like in a boy band to Bumble bee." Breezy gave them a toothy grin. Where was InuYasha's Manhood? Gone, lost and never to be found.

" Come on this is the third time I've had to wear lady clothes!"

" Third time you say..?" Gou said raising an eyebrow only remember the one time.

" Uh forget it."

" So it's settled. Kagome will do your hair and makeup, Celeste and Beebee have Hojo, And me and Ai get Bankotsu." InuYasha realized he didn't like this game very much and would have killed himself with Tetsusaiga that very minute.

Claire and Gou assembled Beebee's huge make up set out on the coffee table. InuYasha frowned like he was a small child again. Kagome sat in front of him and smiled. " I promise I wont let you look like a clown."

" When you said we were going to be spending a week together I didn't think it meant getting tits, wearing a bikini, a girl's uniform, and now dance and sing like an idiot." InuYasha said with difficulty as Kagome put gloss on his lips with her finger. _God.. his lips are so soft. Why had Breezy paired us up like that? Could it be she wants me to get closer to InuYasha? No, that couldn't be it. She likes him and well as – wait a minute, we all like InuYasha except for Celeste. I wonder who she likes if not InuYasha. Who wouldn't like InuYasha... He is a one of a kind. Well that's not true a lot of people don't like him. Poor InuYasha. He must of had a difficult childhood. I could just hold him and cry. _Kagome applied the mascara on his eyelashes.

" You sure make a pretty girl InuYasha." Kagome giggled.

" I don't wanna hear it!"

Beebee and Celeste were applying blush on Bankotsu's dark skin. Wait that was stupid it wouldn't even show. Celeste ended up scooping up a bunch on her finger and smashing it all over his face. _That should do it._ Beebee stroked her hand through his dark black hair and put it up in a bun extra tight. " Bankotsu you look just like your mom!"

Breezy curled Hojo's hair that they glued back on chewing on a piece of gum while Ai worked on his makeup. " Yum It smells fruity!" Hojo licked his lips.

" No Bad Hojo!" Ai said applying more on.

" Would you stop moving Homo!" Breezy said purposely burning him with the curling iron

" MOMMY!"

" InuYasha I think you could get away with wearing your kimono if you wanted to."

" If there is a bunch being offered to us I don't see why not using them. What color were you going to go with?"

" I was thinking of going with pink but it seems that that is Beebee's signature color." Kagome said facing the facts. " What about you?"

" You know I have to go with red."

" Why not something different. Not that you don't look good in red." _Kami damn it! I'm screwed. _" I mean it is like your signature color."

" I suppose you're right. What color do you think?"

" InuYasha I honestly cant picture you in anything other than red." Kagome laughed putting his hair up in pony tails. " Hey Celeste? Who do you like? Not that it's any of my business but I'm curious."

Taken by surprise Celeste had to think about it for a few seconds.

" The nerdy type I guess. No one in particular though."

" Figures. That's why she doesn't find InuYasha attractive he is the complete opposite from nerdy." Kagome whispered to herself.

" Are you almost done yet? This is torture."

" The puppy has to be pampered every once in a while. Yes I'm almost done."

InuYasha's lips were red and his hair was put up in pony tails. Kind of resembling Miku Hatsune. He wore a yellow kimono like Jakotsu's back in feudal Japan.

Hojo, well lets just say Ai has never once applied makeup before so he looked like a clown. His hair was curly and he had many ribbons in his hair. His kimono was pink.

Bankotsu's Kimono was orange...? and his hair was up in a bun. He looked exactly like a geisha girl.

" Perfecto." Breezy and Celeste blew a kiss at them.

They took the boys outside. There was still a load of people crowding the streets for the festival. " Breezy do we have to do this! I've already been punished enough." Hojo begged on his knees.

" Hey if you guys are good you may even earn a kiss from each of us." Beebee encouraged, sticking out her tongue and winking. _A kiss from Kagome? No way.._ InuYasha's eyes widened and pushed Celeste out of his way.

" See Ya!" InuYasha ran to the sidewalk wear everyone noticed him. Bankotsu dragged Hojo along by InuYasha. Hojo was now crying. The three of them got in position and put their hands on their hips.

( A.N: Free feel to listen to Bumble bee during this time and Image InuYasha dancing. XD)

_Woo-o-o-o-o-o-o-ah._

_Woo-o-o-o-o-o-o-ah_

_Sweet little bumble bee I know what'cho want from me._

_Dubi dubi du dah dah_

_dubi dubi du dah dah_

_Sweet little Bumble Bee more than just a fantasy._

_Dubi Dubi Du Dah Dah_

_Dubi Dubi Du dah dah._

Hojo got in the groove and stepped in front of the group singing.

_My heart skips a beat when you walk in the room._

_I go Boom Boom Boom _

Hojo held his hand up to his chest making it go up and down and everyone giving him stares.

_You go Zoom, Zoom, Zoom._

_Your my playboy my play toy_

_lover, my friend._

_I wanna be with you until the end._

_I give my heart and my soul to you_

InuYasha and Bankotsu made the stupid heart shape with their hands and held it up to their heart, Shaking their hips while Hojo sang.

_To make you see it's true._

_I'm so confused baby cant'chu see _

_Please come and rescue me._

InuYasha and Bankotsu held out their hands towards Hojo as he got on his knees. He then went backwards to join the rest of the group and sang the chorus again. ( A. N: Yeah too lazy to rewrite it but you get the picture.) They made spins shaking their fake boobies and moving their hands from side to side. Bankotsu pushed InuYasha to the front to sing the next lines. He picked up the beat with his foot and bobbed his head.

_I start to cry when you walk out the door._

Bankotsu and Hojo Hold their hand up to their face like they were crying, moving their hips.

InuYasha held out his hands to shrug.

_You go bye bye bye _

_I go why why why_

_I'm so lonely and only waiting for you_

_To come back and tell me I love you!_

This reminded Kagome a lot about when she goes to her time and he must wait for her to return. She smiled. " If only he was waiting for me to come and say that..."

_I give my heart and my soul to you _

_to make you see it's true._

_I'm so confused baby cant you see_

_please come and rescue me._

InuYasha was blushing ferociously and went into the back of the group to sing the chorus. A boy stopped in front of them and threw yes _threw_ a penny at Hojo's head. " You guys suck!Your manhood has officially gone into question!"

" Come along Edge that wasn't nice." His mother called out pushing him to go forward.

InuYasha and his group continued to sing the chorus until they finally ended it.

" Guys we need to get our manhood back." InuYasha admitted.

" You're right. They made total fools of us."

" We have to get 'em back." InuYasha smirked.

" Yeah but how?"

" Not sure but I really need to take these stupid hair ties out."

" Where are they anyways?"

" Probably inside."

" That's odd I would have thought they would want to have watched."

" Trust me man it's better if they didn't."

InuYasha, Bankotsu and Hojo walked in finding Kagome, Beebee, Ai, Celeste, And Breezy watching a video on her camera. They had been video taped. This horrible day would stay with them for ever and worse for black mail.

" You guys videotaped us!" They all screamed scarring the girls.

" Why are you so surprised. I couldn't pass up this opportunity." Breezy admitted turning off her ' flip'

" Oh so that's your camera?" InuYasha smirked.

" Yeah why?." InuYasha ran up to the girl and held her up in the air away from his pants of course...

" Hand it over."

" Or what?"

" Or I'll take it with force."

InuYasha snatched it and crushed it with his claws.

" InuYasha! My Camera!" Breezy dropped down to the ground. " I could have just deleted it without having to crumble to pieces!"

"You know as well as I do that you wouldn't do that."

" What am I suppose to tell my parents."

" That dear InuYasha crushed your poor flip because you made a fool of him."

" Curse you..." Breezy glared. It's not liked she cared it was broken. She didn't like it because it was unable to pause. ( Its true :D) In Bankotsu's head they would definitely need more revenge than this.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

" Hojo Truth or Dare?" InuYasha asked giving the video camera to Gou to magically put back together.

" Are we honestly still playing this game guys! We should stop and get ready."

" Just one more Hojo." Breezy teased.

" Fine truth."

" Is it true you are a homosexual?" Everyone snickered at such a weird question. Everyone was wondering. (Sesshoumaru: Now I want a snickers bar)

" Of course not! My religion is against that! Besides I'm in love with Kagome!" Everyone's eyes went wide. If only it were that easy for InuYasha to admit. " InuYasha knows better than everyone that she is certainly female." InuYasha looked down embarrassed.

" Then why do you act like such a pansy?"

" InuYasha!"

" Are we really having another fight..."

" Yup."

" I'm terribly sorry to interrupt Lady Beebee but the festival will start soon. I suggest you all pick out a kimono now." Claire respectfully bowed and led everyone to a huge closet with changing rooms, mirrors and vanities. Kagome and InuYasha skimmed through the large selection and occasionally sent glances at each other smiling. Hojo remember to choose a female's kimono due to their recent game. InuYasha tried avoiding all the red kimonos but found himself starring them down like his prey.

" InuYasha... are you okay?"

" Yeah. Just not sure what to pick. There are so many choices." Breezy came out running from the dressing room screaming.

" Ew! There is a beetle in the dressing room!" Breezy was wearing a green Obi and purple kimono. Down the back side were many black roses.

" Looks like the bad ass isn't as bad ass as everyone thought." InuYasha smirked. Kagome could swoon every time he flashed his famous smirk. ( Sesshoumaru: He managed to use the word ass in the same sentence...)

" Alright I've killed roaches but this thing is huge!" Before he could respond Hojo came running out screaming in his boxers. They were care bears.

" It's flying!" Hojo screamed like a girl pouncing onto a chair up and down not knowing what to do. InuYasha rolled his eyes and walked into the dressing room. At first he didn't notice it until it flew in the front of his face.

" This thing is even more annoying than Myoga..." InuYasha looked around the room for something to kill it with. He walked back to the closet and took Hojo' hand dragging him back to the dress room.

" I don't wanna die. I don't wanna die!" Hojo said crying once again. InuYasha found the bug resting on the window and used Hojo's hand to crush it and smear against the glass. Hojo's face showed he was terrified. " Ewwwwy! Mommy!" InuYasha looked behind him at Hojo.

" Are you sure you answered truthfully to that last question?" Hojo nodded.

" Yay InuYasha saved us!" Ai and Celeste said jumping up and down together.

" Say What! It was my hand that killed it!"

" Sure, sure Hojo..."

" Uh I-InuYasha...?"

" Yeah Kagome?"

Kagome held up two Kimonos in front of him. " W-which one do you t-think looks better..?" Kagome's hands were shaking. One was a silky blue with a black obi around it. The other was a White Kimono with a fancy pink floral obi. InuYasha smiled. She had actually wanted his opinion on what she wore.

" I think you would look great in both but I prefer the dark blue one." InuYasha winked at her and continued to brush through his hair. Kagome's eyes widened as she slowly walked into the dressing room. Her heart was racing. InuYasha changed into his black kimono with a blue obi tied loosely around his waist. As he put his hands through the sleeves he noticed his nails decrease in size. InuYasha gasped as his fangs and hidden ears disappeared. Why did this have to happen tonight? What was he going to do? InuYasha needed Kagome's help. He slightly peeked at the toes on the other stall. The girl's toes were painted pink and he realized that this was Beebee. She giggled and dropped her bra on the ground.

" Why InuYasha do you want to join me in here?" She joked. His eyes widened and shook his head violently. _wrong person..._

" No of course not!" He shouted over the stall. He looked slightly under the other stall and noticed a dark blue kimono. InuYasha gently tapped on her ankle making her jump a little and gasped. He motioned his finger for her to look under the stall. She carefully got on her knees and looked under. " Kagome." InuYasha whispered. " I have a problem! Unfortunately tonight just had to be the night I turn human!" Kagome gently patted his hand for him to calm down.

" It's alright InuYasha. hm.. This is an odd situation though." There was only one person she could rely on to help with their problem and that was the trustworthy butler of Beebee, Gou. Kagome opened her stall. " Pssst! Gou I need your help!" Gou raised an eye brow and sneaked into her dressing room.

" What is it Lady Kagome?"

" Well you see InuYasha's... uh hair changed colors... and well we aren't quite sure how to act like nothing changed about him." Gou took a deep breath to understand what she was talking about. InuYasha slid his head under her stall on his back with a blank stare on his face.

" How are ya?"

" Dear god. What happened to you?" InuYasha rolled his eyes.

" It's a serious medical condition he got when he was born. No one quite understands it." Kagome lied. _Thank god for Kagome. _InuYasha thought to himself.

" I wouldn't call it serious but it is a rare case." Gou thought looking back from InuYasha's to Kagome's kimonos. They looked very similar. " Why not blend as one person?" Kagome and InuYasha looked at each other. That was going to be rather difficult. "You guys do look a lot a like right now and could even be mistaken as brother and sister." InuYasha and Kagome smiled at each other. Gou was finally getting somewhere. " How about Master InuYasha must leave suddenly because of his mother and I'll disguise as him and leave. Now the real InuYasha must say he is her brother and going to be attending the festival with her now." Breezy's head came from the other side of the dressing room and stared at InuYasha.

" You know you could just say your going to wear a wig."

" You heard."

" Yeah and don't worry I'm not that evil. I wont tell." Breezy slid her head back on the other side. " Cool disease you got though. No pain. You're lucky as hell." InuYasha and Kagome both laughed. They thought Breezy's idea was much more simple.

" Thanks anyways Gou."

" No problem."

Together they both stepped out and looked at each other. " You look very beautiful Kagome." InuYasha smiled softly at her. Of course the 'human' InuYasha would say that. He had always been nicer than the half demon any day but it was the half demon she had fallen in love with.

" Thanks Yash. You look very handsome." InuYasha smiled.

" So how long is this event?"

" Well on this particular day the park doesn't close. It stays open til day light."

" Seriously?"

" Yep."

Beebee walked passed them both winking at InuYasha but then stopped in her tracks. Her kimono was tied incorrectly showing a great amount of cleavage. As Kagome had thought, Beebee wore a pink and sparkly kimono. " Whoa InuYasha! Did you spray dye you hair black! It looks so pretty!" InuYasha frowned. That wasn't exactly the response he wanted to get. Kagome nodded for InuYasha in response.

" Yeah lets go with that."

" So what's the park called?"

" Mew Mew park."

" Interesting."

Celeste came out with her hair up in a bun wearing a red kimono. InuYasha growled. Bankotsu choose a plain white one and Ai chose purple.

" Looks like we are all ready to go." Beebee announced walking outside with her new friends. Gou pulled up a Pink and white limousine. Everyone nodded their approval of the car. At least they wouldn't have to walk. Everyone took a seat where InuYasha was placed in between Ai and Beebee drooling over him. Kagome got stuck sitting by Hojo who squinted his eye at her every time she shot a glance at him. It was perfectly clear that he didn't know how to correctly wink. Bankotsu sat on the other side of Beebee along with Celeste and Breezy who sat by Kagome. Gou looked in his rear view mirror and smiled as everyone settled into their seats. Beebee wrapped her arms around InuYasha muscular arm and crushed her chest against him smiling.

" I suggest we all partner up." Celeste said breaking the silence.

" That's a good idea. I choose Celeste." Breezy smiled.

" I choose Kagome!" InuYasha and Hojo yelled.

" Well I choose InuYasha!" Kagome, Ai, and Beebee all shouted together. Kagome scooted away from Hojo a little.

" Rock, paper, scissors is the only way to handle this situation." Gou declared. The three girls huddled together and held out their fists. _You have got to be kidding me. Their actually fighting over me! I'm surprised they didn't just let me pick. And why is Beebee crushing her boobs on me? It's not like it was by accident this is a smooth rode after all._

" Why don't you all play the emo way?" Breezy suggested wanting Kagome to win. She knew they both liked each other but were both cowards and didn't have the guts to let the other person know. Celeste laughed at the game Breezy had made up last year. 

" How do you play that game squirt?"

" Well you either pick knife, razor, or gun. I'll say who wins. Knife chops up your others opponents arms off. Razor cuts their neck. And gun ends it all with a shot in the head." Everyone stared at Breezy and backed away. " If you can think of a better way to kill your opponents you win. You can also win by a suicidal move and ' finish yourself off '" Breezy winked at Kagome meaning to say she gots this!

" Knife, razor, gun!" The three girls shouted a little confused. Breezy secretly showed Kagome her sign of a bomb signal with her hands. Kagome nodded.

" Gun!" Ai called out pretending to shoot Kagome and Beebee.

" Razor!" Beebee yelled pretending to slice Kagome's and Ai's neck.

" Atomic bomb...?" Kagome called out never taking her eyes off of Breezy to make sure she was doing it right. Breezy nodded and smiled.

" Atomic bomb blows up everything in its path. Even if she had her neck sliced and was shot she could still have the power to blow up everything. Therefore Kagome wins."

" That by far was the weirdest game I've ever seen. Even weirder than seducing board games." Bankotsu laughed.

" Looks like Kagome is InuYasha's partner." Celeste declared.

" Then I call Bankotsu!" Both girls shouted.

" Ai!" Hojo shouted getting offended because no one wanted to be his buddy.

" Round two of knife,razor, gun." InuYasha joked. Thank god she was going to be his partner. Who knows what he would have done if one of these fools were his buddy. Beebee wasn't as crazy but she was always trying to seduce him.

" Knife, Razor, Gun!" They both shouted pumping their fists down continuously.

" Body stretcher!" Ai shouted very determined to win.

" Magical unicorn with arrows of love stealing your heart!" Everyone stared at Beebee who stood up in the moving vehicle. Beebee pounced on Bankotsu straddling him. " Mine!"

Ai grumbled and hid her face with her hair. This game just wasn't fair.

" Ladies and Gentlemen we have arrived at Mew Mew park." InuYasha and Kagome smashed their faces against the window to get a good look at it. It was huge! InuYasha kissed the window leaving a mark on the window. Kagome giggled.

" What are you doing?"

" Leaving D.N.A."

Kagome kissed the spot next to InuYasha's and sat back down in her seat.

Everyone quickly got their tickets and entered the theme park. Kagome and InuYasha decided to start off on the first ride close to the entrance. Breezy and Celeste literally ran to the back of the park. Beebee and Bankotsu leaned against the wall and started a make out session. Ai ran off when she found a cute guy eating a churro. Just looking at the rides made Hojo want to throw up so he quickly ran to the closest bathroom. " The screaming demon...?" InuYasha read the name of the thrill ride they were in line for. " That offends me. Demons don't scream."

" InuYasha you make the weak demons scream. You're a very powerful half demon even if you don't realize it." Kagome giggled stepping forward in the line.

" Keh. I knew that." After about five to ten minutes InuYasha and Kagome were next in line.

" How many?"

" Two people." Kagome said holding up two fingers. InuYasha and Kagome stepped into a blue chibi faced demon kart. The ride was a small roller coaster that spun you inside during drops and sharp turns feeling like you where going to fall off the edge. Kagome screamed and laughed while InuYasha stared at her with a blank face. This ride was nothing like what he's felt before. The ride soon ended and Kagome wobbled to the exit. " Wow that was really fun!" InuYasha put on a fake smile for her. They skipped over a few rides and spotted a blue and yellow roller coaster. They got the back and Breezy and Celeste were in the front of them.

" Wow squirt I'm surprised they let you on this ride. I mean you're so short." InuYasha joked.

" Shut up!" Breezy screamed turning around. Kagome scooted close to InuYasha as the bar was set down on their thighs.

The roller coaster made a few drops and turns . Once again for InuYasha, no scream. Celeste and breezy were laughing and screaming on purpose. " I LOVE MA MOMMEHHH!" Celeste sang making Breezy almost pee herself from laughing. InuYasha looked down and noticed Beebee and Bankotsu getting it on from below and then noticed Ai being flirted with. The roller coaster suddenly ended and Celeste and Breezy were still laughing. InuYasha got up and helped up Kagome from the ride.

Kagome pointed to the water ride next to the roller coaster. " Ooh InuYasha can we go on that next?"

" Sure."

Kagome and InuYasha waited in line for a good 15 minutes. This was sure one of their popular rides.

Hojo got on a baby roller coaster but still was screaming as if he was giving birth. Where was Beebee and Bankotsu...? Still making out. Celeste and Breezy took a million pictures and ran off to who knows where. " How many people sir?"

InuYasha turned his attention back to his surroundings. They were next in line. " Uh two."

The lady nodded and opened the gate for them both. InuYasha climbed in the back of the log.

" Looks like you'll have to sit in between InuYasha's legs." Breezy said whistling moving her eyebrows up and down, who sat in front of Celeste. Kagome didn't have time to argue because this was a ride that never stopped in it's tracks but was slow enough to let everyone get settled in. Kagome was tensed in her position. It wasn't that bad was it? Kagome looked behind her at a flushed InuYasha. She giggled.

" You okay?"

" Yeah." InuYasha weakly smiled trying to back up as far as he could but Kagome followed and leaned on him. His heart quickly changed paces as he swallowed hard. Her hair smelled so good to him. InuYasha used all his power to not nuzzle his face in the crook of her neck right now. The four of them gripped onto the metal bars on the side of the log. This wasn't very helpful because they were wet.

" I'm glad none of us choose to wear white." Breezy joked. The log pushed it's self up a steep hill. " Hold on tight 'cause here we go!" Breezy imitated from the show Little Einsteins as the log flew down the small drop.

"Pshhh that was nothing." InuYasha said pointing his nose up. " Keh."

" Oh that was just to get you ready for the real one. They trick you into believing that you'll be okay." Celeste said turning her head back to talk to them. Kagome looked at InuYasha biting her lip. She tried using her kimono sleeve to dry the handles but no luck.

" I-InuYasha..?"

" Yeah Kagome?"

" Can y-you h-hold me? I'm a little scared and the handles are all wet. I have this strange feeling like I'll fall out."

Celeste wrapped her hands around Breezy's mouth before she could make a perverted comment as they climbed up the steeper hill. " Shh." She whispered.

" Uh Sure." InuYasha was hesitant but wrapped his arms around her waist like she asked. Kagome felt so safe in his arms. She felt like no one else could hurt her. Kagome held InuYasha's arms close to her waist and gave his arm a small squeeze. They suddenly dropped at the steep, crashing down back to earth. InuYasha hid his face in Kagome's hair, holding her tighter to let her know that he wouldn't let anything happen to her.

"KYAAAAAA!" Kagome and Celeste screamed really loud. SPLASH! Everyone got soaked from head to toe. The compact of the drop made InuYasha's arms move up to Kagome's chest holding them. Kagome's face grew bright red.

" Are you alright Kagome?" InuYasha asked not really knowing where his arms where at the moment...

" InuYasha..." Kagome whined pointing down at her chest. InuYasha caught the sight and flew his hands back.

" Kagome! Kagome don't get mad, I didn't mean for it to happen! It was on accident!" InuYasha waved his hands frantically in front of him like she was going to murder him. " I'm sorry!" They all stepped out and walked towards the exit. Kagome giggled and took him hand into hers.

" It's okay InuYasha. I understand." ( Sesshoumaru: InuYasha's hands have been all over her breasts today. I'm surprised he hasn't given them names yet. They are his now I suppose.) (Breezy: 0_0) (Sesshoumaru:If I had to guess he would name the left one "Tit"susaiga. Haha get it? The other one would be either tetsusaiga or Tensaiga. _**writes down in notes **_)(Breezy: 0_0 moving on...) InuYasha shook out his head like the dog he was to dry off. He earned a few stares but hey it's been worse today. Kagome and InuYasha walked for a while hand in hand. Kagome noticed a food stand and licked her lips.

" InuYasha? Have you ever tried a funnel cake?"

" If I have I don't remember. Why?"

" Do you want to share one with me? I'm kind of hungry."

" Sure." Kagome quickly got in line and ordered them a funnel cake. " I'll go get us a table."

" Okay InuYasha." Kagome looked back at the worker and gave him her yen. She walked over to the table InuYasha was sitting at who was laughing hysterically at a screaming Hojo. She set the delicious treat onto the table and got two forks. (a/n: Chop sticks would be a bit weird to eat a funnel cake right?) Kagome cut a piece of it and held it up to her mouth. Her mouth watered just looking at it. She took the delicious treat into her mouth chewing slowing to take in every last taste. " mmm..." InuYasha raised an eyebrow as he watched Kagome eat. _Is that how your supposed to eat it? All seductively..? _Kagome looked at him once again blushing. " I'm sorry, I'm really hungry is all. Try some." InuYasha picked up a piece with fork and sniffed it. The sugar (Sesshoumaru: Shooo Garrr XD)

( a/n: I think he's drunk...? 0_0) tingled his nose.

" There isn't any chocolate in this is there?"

" Hm? There are chocolate chips. Are you allergic?"

" Well 'dogs' are. It just makes dog demons stomachs upset and get a fever if they taste coco. For real dogs... well lets just say 'its' explosive." (a/n: Yeah my sister had a dog one time that got a hold of some dark chocolate. It wasn't pretty.)

" Eww InuYasha I'm trying to eat!"

" I'm just saying."

" But you're human right now so maybe you could have a taste." Kagome suggested, stuffing her mouth.

" Maybe. But-" Kagome stopped him mid sentenced and held up a piece of the cake on a fork.

" Say ahhh!"

InuYasha opened his mouth but avoiding saying 'ahhh!' Kagome slid the fork out of his mouth as he chewed.

" Wow this is better than Ramen." InuYasha admitted swallowing. Kagome gasped.

" Really?"

InuYasha nodded and picked up his own fork. Kagome stuffed more into her mouth but then realized something. This was the fork she had fed InuYasha with. _His tongue and... were probably all over. No... He probably just scrapped it off with his teeth. But still. Argh! Kagome shut up! shut up! shut up!_ Kagome licked the fork inside her mouth not being able to help herself.

Beebee and Bankotsu were also sharing a funnel cake just a bit... no, a lot differently. Beebee Placed a piece on her tongue for Bankotsu to suck it off making her giggle. Vice versus.

Before she knew it, Kagome and InuYasha had finished the plate. She frowned. " Still hungry?"

" Yeah but my stomach hurts. I ate too much." InuYasha laughed as Kagome threw the plate in the trash. Ai, Celestina, Hojo, Beebee, and Bankotsu all stood in front of them.

" Come on guys! They have a haunted house down there. We got to check it out!" Bankotsu yelled.

" Yeah I hear the torture doesn't stop until your running outside calling for your momma." Ai laughed.

" We should all go together." Beebee exclaimed.

" Alright. I could go for some scaring." InuYasha smirked and stood up with Kagome.

" New partners!" Beebee screamed Glomping InuYasha. " I call InuYasha and that is final you got that!" An old man came up to Kagome and yelled at her. He appeared to be drunk.

" I'm a little sweaty! Don't mind that!" He said in a gangster way and skipped off.

" okay then...?" Everyone said at once. InuYasha was still on the ground. Beebee moved her hips and hid her eyes like she was going to cry still sitting on him.

" InuYasha please!" she whined.

InuYasha's eyes widened. " Alright fine! Just stop moving your hips like that! And get offa me!" Beebee stepped off and helped him up clinging to his arm once again. Kagome growled. Bankotsu Winked at Kagome and leaned over her.

" I'm available at the moment doll." He said smirking. Kagome's hairs stood up when Celeste punched him to the ground.

" That's okay I want to be her partner." Celeste said tapping onto Kagome's nose. Ai squealed and wrapped her arms around Bankotsu snuggling her head in his chest.

" Oh my love! I'm willing to be your partner!" Ai said trying to kiss him.

" No dear Kagome needs a hero for when she gets scared and I shall protect her." Hojo stood on the table but got yelled at by one of the workers making him jump back down. Celeste held out her fist and Hojo joined.

" Knife, Razor, Gun!" They both shouted. Everyone else sweat dropped.

" uh scissors!" Hojo shouted. Celeste thought for a second and poked her finger in Hojo's chest.

" InuYasha's sexiness sends you in a hell of shame!" Everyone's mouth dropped to the floor. " Come on Kagome!" Celeste took a hold of Kagome's sleeve and dragged her to the haunted house line.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Everyone stood inside of the haunted house looking around with curious eyes. The mansion had beautiful Victorian style furniture everywhere. In front of the line was two doors. One that was red and one that was black. No matter what your age ( A/n: Unless it's a baby... ) you would always find your self being separated from your group. You all went in different directions. A girl was in the back round playing a solo on a viola in a tuxedo as if she was a ghost. (Sesshoumaru: Tuxedo..? You sure that's girl?) InuYasha pointed her out to the whole group. The song was Lilium that was also played along by a piano to get you spooked. Hojo's leg was violently shaking.

" Are you okay Hojo?" Kagome asked tapping his shoulder.

" Y-yeah I-I'll be f-fine..." Hojo was already scared due to the mood the music created. InuYasha found Kagome's hand and held it just to make sure she was okay.

" Man! This is just like a game I played called Luigi's Mansion! That game was Dah Shiiiit." Bankotsu joked draping his arm over Beebee's shoulder.

" my dad beat that twice." Beebee said sticking out her tongue. " All you did was pee your pants." Everyone laughed.

" Nuh uh. Well I do admit the baby was creepy."

InuYasha and Kagome's hands slid out of each others grasp when Kagome was pushed through the red door and InuYasha to the black door followed by Bankotsu. Everyone else in their group got pushed through the red door. The people in charge of the haunted house judge the people by their looks. If they look tough and don't get scared easily they go through the black door which is more frightening. The red door is well, for the weaker. (Sesshoumaru: What happened to don't judge a book by it's cover?" (Breezy: pshh Everyone judges, that's how we get through life!)

First Victim focus: **_Kagome _**

Taking slow steps Kagome finds herself in a spooked ball room. She notices another door on the furthest side of the wide room. Something tapped her shoulder making her gasp and jump up she slowly turned around. Nothing. She looked down and saw a note. Which read: Dance in a pair with the ghosts to determine which room awaits you next. those who Fail to dance correctly, shall be punished by going through the green door. Others that which accomplish shall be reunited with one of their group members.

Kagome crumbled the note and stuffed it into her pocket. " Seems simple enough." Holographic ghosts danced across the dance floor with their partners with huge ball gown dresses. Kagome noticed another stranger walk into the room and waved at her. " Must follow the rules." She smiled walking up to him.

" I suppose they'll play old fashioned classic music." the man smirked. He had hazel eyes and was a bit overweight. Kagome weakly laughed and listened for the upcoming music as he placed his hand on her shoulder and the other on her waist. To their surprise classical music had not gone on. " Move your body." Had to be exact.. Kagome raised an eye brow at the chosen music but did the waltz along with all the other ghosts. The older gentleman bobbed his head getting into the beat. " Man, this music really gets to me."

" We're supposed to be dancing like the ghosts. Hey what are you- kyaaaaa!" Kagome back away as he waved his hands up in the air doing a pelvis thrust continuously.

" Dance with me love! Let the music dance for our souls!"

" Ew get lost!" Kagome knew she wanted to be reunited with her group and the only way to do that was to currently dance. That way she wouldn't be as scared she had to at least pretend to have a partner and continued to waltz. The music suddenly stopped and all ghosts started spinning and dissolved into the air. Two doors appeared. On the same spot from the starters position. Kagome shrugged and skipped over to her door slowly opening it. It was dark and she couldn't see a thing. She did see a figure though. It has to be InuYasha. The lights flickered on and showed a hideous looking thing... Hojo!

" Hojo!"

" Kagome!" Hojo had tears in his eyes and ran to Kagome jumping in her arms. " I-I was so scared!"

_Isn't this supposed to be the other way around? _Kagome growled and dropped Hojo not being able to support his weight any longer. " There are no such things as ghosts..." Hojo wrapped his arms around his legs and rocked back in forth.

_**Hojo's flashback**_

Stepping into the door, Hojo was immediately pulled down to the ground by gravity. He turned his head to the right and saw little black strap-on shoes. Porcelain dolls... the thing he was must afraid of. Sadly for Hojo his grandma would take him to her house every summer. The room he stayed in was filled with Porcelain dolls. He even tried telling her that one growled at him, but she didn't believe him. He heard the screeching violin music as lightning struck revealing her face. She had one eye missing and what looked like blood splatted all over her. Hojo led out a huge girly scream backing away from the doll. " Wanna play with me?" The doll asked turning her head completely behind her to look at him. That did it for Hojo, Immediately he relived himself in his pants and screamed even louder trying to look for an exit. More Porcelain dolls began showing up in the darkness with tattered dresses and blood leaking from them. " Hooooooojo. Come and play with us..." Hojo screamed into his knees not being able to take it anymore. He found a door knob and quickly opened it and slamming it shut. The lights flickered on. He thought he had reached Sanctuary but he was incorrect. Behind him stood a huge 6 ft. tall doll slowly walking towards him. Her steps made her fall through the thin wood floor Trying to get up she caught a hold oh Hojo's foot who was screaming as if his leg was tore off. He squirmed in her grasped and she finally let go falling. That's when he noticed another door appear. He heard a scream from the room next door to his and a laugh on the other side. Hojo took an item from the room before leaving. " Hooooooojo. I'm going to get you back..." The doll said from below making all the hair on his head raise. Without any second thoughts he opened the other door and saw Kagome.

_**End of Hojo's flashback.**_

" I'm already freaking out and about to call my mommy what about you?"

" Um. Not yet although this music is a bit scary. So what'd you face?"

"Porcelain dolls. My worst nightmare. Y-you?"

" Danced with the ghosts. If I failed to do it correctly I wouldn't be in this room now." She was starting to wish she had failed.

_**Victim focus: Bankotsu.**_

His room was a nursery, bringing chills down his spine. _Oh no not baby pork chop..._ a small baby appeared with a rattle in his crib. His legs started to shake like the rest of his surroundings. The crib, stuffed animals,even the rocking horse. The baby's scream filled the room opening his mouth wider than humanly possible. Bankotsu ran back and tried swooshing the door open, but it had been locked the moment he walked in.

_**Victim: Celeste **_

The spiders, blood, and clowns sent her to tears. She was chased down what seemed like a never ending hallway. Beebee smacked into her and fell backwards. " Beebee?"

" Yeah? Celery!"

" …."

Beebee gave Celeste a hug sitting up and dusting herself off. " Man I was so freaked! I was in the bathroom minding my own business so I started washing my hands because they had some dried up nail polish on them."

" ..."

" the water turned a red color and stained my hands. Then all of a sudden the glass mirror got all foggy and something was writing the letters " Y-o-u- a-r-e N-ext." " I heard someone scratch their nails against the mirror making me drop to my feet. I looked under a stall and noticed small legs and a girl crying. Their was blood running down her legs. I felt bad for her and said ' Damn girl, do you need a tampon? I'm loaded right now, Your leaking all over the place.' She growled at me and disappeared. I walked over to the tub and saw someone drowning. I screamed when they pulled my arm in! I screamed for InuYasha but no luck. I slapped them and pushed them back into the water. I then noticed a door so I quickly ran to it. That's when I bumped into you."

" Wow. My heart is racing just thinking about that experience. You must have been terrified!"

" After a while I was."

_**Victim focus: InuYasha.**_

" So let me get this straight. You're what you call a 'clown'? Is that what you said?" InuYasha stood confused looking at a bloody clown with an axe that had just finished chasing him. He wasn't able to catch him due to InuYasha's incredible speed. InuYasha wasn't actually sure what a clown was or why even this strange man was chasing after him. What did he think they were doing? Playing tag?

" Uh Yeah...?" This was getting very awkward for the clown.

" And supposedly 'clowns' chase people... with a weapon?" InuYasha asked holding his hand up to his chin.

" Well no, clowns try to make people laugh by dressing up and doing silly things."

" Well this certainly isn't making me laugh. Do you see a smile on my face?" InuYasha rolled his eyes pointing to his mouth.

" uh.. well..."

" No, you don't. Wait I'm confused you're not even trying to be silly. Are you sure you're a clown?"

" Clowns scare some people so they dress us up to scare them."

InuYasha raised both of his eyebrows. " Ooo I'm terrified." He said sarcastically. InuYasha was starting to hurt the clown's feelings.

_**Victim Focus: Kagome**_

Kagome now found herself being chased by a giant teddy bear with a chainsaw. He had an overly stuffed head and glowing red eyes. Stuffing was falling out of his mouth. ( Sesshoumaru: Whoa. Bears can get rabies too? I never knew this.) " Kyaaaaaa!" Kagome screamed running with all the strength she had. It was so dark she didn't know where to turn next until she bumped into someone knocking them over.

" oof!" They both said crashing to the ground. The clown laughed evilly at the frightened girl finally getting his self esteem back.

_**Victim Focus: InuYasha.**_

InuYasha was about to ask another pointless question to the clown when he heard a scream so girly it hurt his ears. _Must be Homo. _InuYasha shuddered at the thought. Just then the scream came closer and before he knew it he was knocked to the ground. _Um... OW! This person better get the hell offa me or I'm screaming rape in 5...4...3...2... 1. wait a minute.. This person smells like Kagome? _He heard the idiot clown laugh at Kagome holding up his ax and a fat ass teddy bear running down the hall. _What in the hell? _InuYasha narrowed his eyes still on the ground. He looked like he wasn't serious but he was. " Bastards...You made her cry." InuYasha pointed out the obvious.

_**Victim Focus: Kagome**_

" Bastards...You made her cry." The voice which belonged to the person she just ran into spoke. His voice seemed like he was ready to kick some ass. _Wait a minute. That voice, This hair... It's InuYasha no duh. I probably should get off of him, I must feel like three hundred pounds. _Kagome quickly got off of him and helped him up.

" I-InuYa-" Before she could finish, whom she believed was InuYasha, scooped her onto his back and ran past the clown and the Obese teddy bear. Kagome wiped her tears and held InuYasha around the neck. She never thought she would get this scared in a haunted house.

_**Normal P.O.V**_

" You okay Kagome? That thing didn't hurt you did he?"

" No InuYasha. I'm okay. They were just doing their job to try and scare me and they accomplished their job is all."

" I found myself more confused rather than terrified to be honest." InuYasha said turning a corner down a hall occasionally a ghost or something would pop out of a door making Kagome jump. InuYasha held onto her thighs tighter making sure she was okay. He stopped in his tracks suddenly.

" Well that's because you're not from around here remember silly?" Kagome said nuzzling her face into InuYasha's hair. InuYasha couldn't help but blush. It was so dark in here that Kagome wouldn't even notice his expression. _A dead end...? now where do I go._

" InuYasha, Kagome? Is that you?" They heard a familiar female voice approach them. InuYasha turned around jumping a little and Kagome gasped. There stood a small figure which looked like a child. Her hair was in her face.

" the fu-"

" It's me, Breezy you idiots."

" Has anyone told you you look freaky in darkness." InuYasha said backing up.

Breezy rolled her eyes and smirked. " Actually yes. I take it as a compliment. Shouldn't you guys have been screaming out to the exit by now?"

" We had just been chased but now we are at a dead end isn't it obvious?"

" uh no it's dark idiot I don't have super vision."

" I do." InuYasha said sticking out his tongue.

"I'm so sure..."

" Hey is that InuYasha and Kagome? Yeah I think so. Yo! Over here!" Bankotsu called out and Beebee whistled waving her hands and jumping up and down. They both ran up to them a little panicked.

" What's gotten your panties all in a bunch Bankotsu?" Breezy said expressionless.

" Panties! What makes you think I got a pair of those on."

" Ew so you're wearing nothing?" Breezy joked making everyone laugh.

" I am wearing boxers you Baka!" Bankotsu screamed.

" Okay, okay, You don't have to shout it to the world we all expect you to wear those anyways." Breezy was on a roll. Bankotsu's face was fuming.

" Okay, lets move on, I don't give a crap if he is wearing underwear or not." InuYasha said.

" I am! Nobody believes me!" Bankotsu whined.

" haha, anyways, Breezy do you know the way out of here? We can't seem to find the exit, we both happened to be looking for it and ran into each other and then we ran into you guys." Beebee said twirling her hair around her finger.

" No actually. That's odd isn't it, But I do know wear we can go get light." Breezy stepped past everyone looking at the hallway. She nodded and pointed at the furthest door. " It should be that one. We'll discuss things further there." Kagome held onto InuYasha's arm, she still appeared to be frightened by the bear and clown. Everyone followed Breezy to the room which looked like a hospital room. It was filled with fake looking doctors and nurses surrounded by a bloody patient who's stomach was tore open. ( Sesshoumaru: He should put some clothes on.) Breezy walked over to an emergency call box and dialed a number.

" Yeah?" A male voice answered.

" Yo, we've seemed to have thought we reached the end of the house but we ended up at a dead end. Care to send us a guide to lead us the way?"

" Well that all depends. What room are you guys located in?"

" I see.. Nurses and doctors and a bloody patient."

" There are tons of rooms like that. Even if a person was to go into the haunted house twice they wouldn't always find themselves in the same rooms they were in last time. Try something more specific."

" I don't know! It looks just like a normal hospital room with blood splatted all over the walls!"

" Calm down Breezy, We are sending up a search party right now. Your supposed to go to a minimum of three rooms and eventually find yourself to the exit. Has everyone been to three rooms at least?" Breezy looked around the room and everyone nodded.

" Yeah."

" Well is their whole group there?"

" That would be a no, we are still missing Ai, Celeste and Hojo."

" I see. Well don't worry we are beginning to search now. I'll see if I can track you guys on the cameras."

" Alright thanks. How long will this take?"

" About five minutes hold your horses."

" Do I look like a girl who would own horses!"

" ….." The line went dead.

" They are sending someone up to get us now but for the time being we are stuck here and should wait for the other three. Poor Celeste probably scared out of her wits. I hope they all found each other."

Breezy looked behind her and everyone was trying on the doctors and nurses uniforms from the manikins giggling. Breezy rolled her eyes watching everyone. _I'm the youngest here and here they are acting so immature... _InuYasha put on the doctor's coat and flipped his hair, smirking.

" It's Dr. Sexy!." Beebee squeaked putting on a low cut nurse's dress on. Kagome laughed at InuYasha who rolled his eyes.

" So can everyone agree this haunted house is pretty scary?" Bankotsu asked. Everyone nodded except InuYasha. Breezy smirked and grabbed a piece of paper and pen.

" I know what scares InuYasha. I'm just not sure why." Breezy said writing something. Breezy held up the paper to everyone. Huge letters were on it that spelled 'SIT.' " Kagome say this please."

" No, no, no! Please Kagome don't say that word!" InuYasha begged practically getting on his knees. Kagome giggled and patted him on the head.

" There is no reason to say such a word. But Breezy how did you know he is some what afraid of this word?" Kagome asked. Bankotsu and Beebee were confused but continued their game of ' doctor.'

" I've seen you guys around here a few times in the city when I com to visit."

" Stalker..." InuYasha mumbled crossing his arms.

" Wait you said visit?"

" I thought it was pretty obvious. I'm from America."

" Wow, do they have ramen there?" InuYasha asked.

" Of course they do fool. What don't they have? Is there any one food you like besides Noodles?"

" Yeah sure. But you see it's the only thing Kagome is capable of making half eatable. Everything else I can barely swallow." Kagome growled but InuYasha continued. " Her mom makes better food sometimes but the rest of the time it just burns my mouth."

" InuYasha! SIT!" InuYasha smacked into the ground face first. Breezy widened her eyes.

" What just happened.?"

" Uh, well you noticed the prayer beads around his neck. It's a toy I bought that is voice command."

" So... You treat him like a dog...?" Breezy asked raising an eyebrow.

" Sounds to me like it's a sex toy. Like if your playing slave or something." Bankotsu laughed and Kagome immediately flew her hands over her mouth.

" WHAT! It certainly Isn't such a thing!"

Before anyone could say more the door flung open. " Ahh I see you're all together in one peice." A male came into the room with Celeste, Ai, and a lip quivering Hojo who was still crying. InuYasha rolled his eyes and walked over to Hojo slapping him.

" Enough with the crying! Get over it!"

" InuYasha!" Kagome Yelled.

" I'm sick of seeing him cry!"

" Okay I do admit it's annoying but you didn't have to slap him." Breezy was rolling on the floor laughing. Hojo immediately stopped crying and looked shocked.

" I so would have done that InuYasha!" Breezy clutched her stomach laughing.

The guide found the exit for them and opened the door to the them park again.

" Woo! We are just in time for the fireworks!" Beebee said jumping up and down and got on Bankotsu's shoulders. Kagome found InuYasha's hand and walked over to the huge crowd of people. Breezy jumped up and down trying to look over the huge crowd but no such luck. _Dammit..._ Kagome smiled at InuYasha and nodded placing Breezy up on his shoulders making her gasp.

" See any better Squirt?"

" Y-yeah. Thanks!"

" No problem."

Hojo jumped up and down with Ai screaming. " The fireworks are starting haaaaaaa!"

" Yes! Everyone!" A voice on a loud microphone screamed into. " We will now start our count down."

" 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1... HAPPY NEW YEAR!" ( a/n: or how ever they say it in Japan...) Everyone screamed and hollered as all the fireworks began. Beebee immediately attacked Bankotsu locking lips with him. She would have gone to InuYasha because she wouldn't get in trouble being that it was new years tradition to her but Breezy prevented that from happening. Two guys came onto the stage beginning to sing " move your feet" while the fireworks were setting off, everyone in the crowds were screaming and started dancing. InuYasha put down Breezy so she could go dance with her cousin Celeste. Bankotsu and Beebee were dancing inappropriately... Hojo came up to Kagome once his tears dried.

" K-Kagome... Will you dance with me?" Hojo asked scratching the back of his head. Kagome smiled and shook her head.

" I've already decided who I will be dancing with tonight. I wouldn't want to dance with anyone else." Kagome turned around and gave a surprised half demon a huge hug.

" Aww It's okay Homo. Maybe now you'll get it through your thick skull she doesn't like you." InuYasha teased placing his hands on Kagome's waist. Kagome rested her head on InuYasha's shoulder and danced slowly. (Sesshoumaru: Whoa, We are talking about "move Your Feet." An up beat type of song and you got them slow dancing!) (Breezy: It's a very special moment because she turned him down for InuYasha. Now hush up and go dance with Nadine.) ( Sesshoumaru: T_T * Slow dances with Nadine*)

After about a half hour of the huge celebration of the new year, Beebee and Bankotsu well er... took it to the limo. Gou excused himself of course. Breezy and Celeste rode more rides. Hojo and Ai were sitting on a bench while he cried. " H-how could she turn me down... I've been nothing but nice to her but that jerk... Ugh that jerk!" Hojo couldn't seem to find the right words under all the tears. Ai put down her churro in her lap and patted him on the shoulder.

" Aw it's okay big brother you'll find someone who loves you."

" Um excuse me but... Will you dance with me?" Hojo looked up thinking Kagome was going to give him a second chance. " It's me Kagome's friend Ayumi. Listen I've had a crush on you for a while but I know you've always chased after Kagome but she's moved on and..."

" Yes! A hundred times yes he will dance with you!" Ai shoved Hojo off of the bench and took a huge bite of her churro. " Go, go! You two lovers have fun!" Ayumi giggled and took Hojo to the huge crowd of people still dancing. Maybe Hojo would be able to move on. Kagome didn't love him and he now knew that. She loves InuYasha...

InuYasha and Kagome took a walk until they found a garden hedge and a fountain in the middle.

" Wow! I never knew they had one of these!" Kagome exclaimed running up to the fountain. " This is so cool!"

" Must be because of the celebration." InuYasha thought out loud. Kagome skipped back over to him.

" Hold out your hand." She smiled. InuYasha raised an eyebrow and held out his hand. Kagome dropped a coin in it and dragged him over to the fountain. " See, it's like a wishing well... you make a wish and flip your coin into the water. Most of my dreams came true while using this ." Kagome closed her eyes and made a wish. _hmm what do I wish for. Peace on earth? Hell no. eternal life? Nah I would get a headache. Kikyo's heart? Nah.. Right now she is only made up of dirt and soil. Wait isn't that the same thing...? For Hojo to be straight? That could be it... oooh! I know! _ Kagome made her wish into her mind and tossed the coin into the water. Kagome looked over at InuYasha who was staring at someone else making a wish. The girl steadied her coin on her middle finger holding it up right as if to flip someone off. She got down on her knee like she was going to propose but all at the same time looked like she was going to shoot someone's head off. Her right hand formed 'flick' position and flicked the coin from her finger onto the top of the fountain. That girl was no other than Breezy who looked on the side of her.

" Oh I'm sorry am I interrupting something?"

" No. That was pretty cool." InuYasha laughed with Kagome.

" Breezy get your butt over here I want to ride the Spider one more time!" Celeste yelled from a distance.

" What are you my mom?" Breezy yelled back and stood back up. " Well I got to go. Mata ne." Breezy saluted them both and ran to the line for the spider. InuYasha thought for a second and threw the coin in.

" InuYasha didn't you even make a wish."

" Uh Yeah."

" Don't tell me you wished to become a full fledged Demon." Kagome frowned.

" Hells yeah I did." InuYasha joked. " That's my one wish I hope will definitely come true." InuYasha said looking up at the stars. Kagome then felt something wet drop onto her cheek. _Am I crying...? _She wondered wiping the tear away. Kagome felt more drops falling onto her face.

" It's raining." InuYasha smiled. " Can't remember the last time I've played out in the rain."

Kagome held out her hands for the rain to fall into.

Breezy got a pair of binoculars to spy on the teenagers when she jumped into a bush.

" Breezy! It's so Itchy in here. And why are we spying on Kagome and InuYasha?"

" Shut up, Shut up." Breezy whispered never taking her eyes off of them. She swatted towards Celeste to keep quiet.

Kagome stared up into his eyes walking up to him but tripped over a rock, falling into the fountain.

" Kagome! Are you okay?" InuYasha tried not to laugh. Kagome smirked.

" Oh so you think it's funny do you? Then why don't you join me." Kagome grabbed onto his foot pulling him in the fountain with her. InuYasha was shivering like the dog he was. If he had his dog ears right now they would probably be drooping now.

" It's so cold in here." The both of them were getting completely soaked in a severe rain fall and by a small pool of water. " I would give you my Haori if someone hadn't stolen it from me!" InuYasha growled.

" It's okay InuYasha." Kagome splashed in the fountain. " I'm having a blast."

Breezy itched her back and shivered a little. Celeste had been right. That was one itchy bush. (Sesshoumaru: I don't like the word Bush it reminds me of something else... 0_0) (Breezy: Ew... You need to start keeping your thoughts to yourself.) " Hey that looks like fun..." Celeste whined. " I've always wanted to do that. It would be so bomb."

" Didn't I say shhh!" Breezy snapped.

" Okay, Okay, Sorry."

InuYasha Splashes Kagome and She did the same. They were both completely soaked now. She slipped as she stood up falling on top of InuYasha. The two of them blushed. Before she could get off of him InuYasha held her around the waist. Kagome met his beautiful golden eyes.

" No way." Breezy screamed quietly.

Kagome leaned forward giving InuYasha an approval. InuYasha placed his left hand behind her head finding her lips, gentle kissing her. Kagome's heart immediately began to race. She's been wanting him this whole time. The fill of his lips were extraordinary. _Does this mean InuYasha feels the same way? _Kagome found herself kissing him back. _His lips feel so right against mine. It feels wonderful I don't know if I'll be able to pull away._

InuYasha's pulled his lips away from hers and looked her in the eyes. Sadness filled his eyes. He wasn't sure if she liked him back. He felt stupid for kissing her without warning but he just couldn't help himself. (Sesshoumaru: I can't believe your making me type this mushy crap.)

"- Dah Fuck...?" A familiar male voice called out from another bush.

Breezy looked away from her binoculars to find Ai, Bankotsu, and Beebee in the bush next to hers and Celeste's, spying on InuYasha and Kagome just like Her. Ai and Beebee were sharing popcorn like it was a movie. Ai whispered as softly as possible.

" _Do you want some!"_ Ai asked shaking the popcorn.

" What! No!" Breezy whispered back. Celeste put her hand on the bridge of her nose and lightly shook her head. Did they really all have the intention on following Kagome and InuYasha here... This is invading their privacy. Breezy looked again and almost swooned. " It's about damn time they realize their love for each other. It was obvious to us the first day we met them." Breezy said to Celeste who nodded in agreement." Now hand me some popcorn!" Breezy demanded holding out her hand. Gou cleared his throat behind all of them just enough for them to hear but for Kagome and InuYasha to miss. Breezy looked behind her and widened her eyes. " Busted..."

" I'd advise every single one of you to get out of the bushes and go for shelter in the limo, It is pouring out. Spying on them is like a crime and you should all be ashamed of yourselves." Gou snapped in the calmest way possible. Everyone hopped out of the bushes very quietly and followed Gou with their heads down. Except for Ai who was still enjoying her popcorn, now chewing awfully loudly. If it weren't for the new moon, InuYasha would have heard them along time ago. (Sesshoumaru: I swear he brings shame to our family. He has a period except he is not female. Stupid Half Breeds. And Ew she is eating soggy popcorn... gross. Not that I've tried popcorn before or... well- 0_0)

" InuYasha I love you too." Kagome found herself crying and embraced him tighter than she ever had before. InuYasha smiled and held her tighter.

" Kagome, I love you, no more Kikyo, I swear." Kagome met his lips once more. The pouring rain was the most romantic thing she had ever seen now. Every rainy day would remind her of this. Kagome pulled away instantly. Gently pushing away his face. " Kagome?"

Kagome grabbed her sleeve and shook her head. " I did this because I love yo- achoo!" Kagome sneezed as small as possible into her sleeve. InuYasha laughed as she lied her head on his shoulder.

" I should probably get you out of the rain before you catch a cold." InuYasha picked up Kagome in his arms and carried her out of the fountain. She snuggled into his chest taking in his wonderful smelling scent.

" You know... I've always thought you were pretty cute." Kagome giggled hiding her face.

" The dog ears are such a turn on, love." InuYasha joked walking out of the garden.

" I miss them." Kagome whined. InuYasha laughed. " InuYasha stop." InuYasha stopped in his tracks and gave her a curious look. She placed her hands around his neck and removed the prayer beads, placing them in her bra. (Sesshoumaru: Oh so now those are just used as purses nowadays..)

" Kagome..."

" I trust you InuYasha, and I had a dream recently...The prayer beads were placed around _my _neck and I was tortured over and over again by someone continuously saying Sit." InuYasha was amazed that he didn't go crashing to the ground once she said those words. " InuYasha I'm so sorry! It hurts so bad!" Kagome embraced him once more feeling bad. " I said it so many times too! Please forgive me! I'll never do it again!"

" Of course I forgive you Kagome. And I'm a half demon, It doesn't hurt as bad as it would hurt a human but it still feels like hell." Kagome pecked him on the lips and jumped back into his arms.

" 'kay."

_I could get used to this. _ InuYasha smirked. Claire whistled to them pointing to the limo.

" Come along! Don't want anyone catching a cold!" She said waving her hands. InuYasha held tighter onto Kagome and Sprinted into the limo. Everyone was soaking wet. Breezy was about to whistle at the two but Celeste pinched her. She winced silently in pain. They both were handed a towel to slightly be able to dry a little. Kagome leaned against InuYasha feeling warmer. She couldn't care less who saw. The car ride was filled with teeth chattering, shivering, Hojo's occasional sighs, and Ai's super loud chewing. The popcorn was swimming in water. (Sesshoumaru: What is wrong with this girl! Is she pregnant? She has some weird taste buds.) Beebee looked at her Rolex watch and smiled.

" We have just enough time to bathe and change for the party."

" I completely forgot about the after party." Breezy said mentally smacking her self, she was already so tired.

" Breezy you forget about everything." Celeste laughed.

Kagome and InuYasha both fell asleep, without hesitating Breezy pulled out her phone to take a picture. Beebee slapped it out of her hands.

" Bad girl! Just let them sleep."

" Fine whatever.. Bossy..." Breezy stuck out her tongue.

" Just watch, when you get a boyfriend everyone is going to make fun of you now."

" I don't need love. I have a different destiny."

" Oh and just what is that?"

" Not sure yet..."

Gou pulled up into Beebee's family's drive way and opened the door for everyone. Breezy grinned and leaned her head by InuYasha's ear. " InuYasha! KAGOME'S KISSING HOJO!" She screamed into his ear and laughed getting out of the car, His eyes flew open startled. And saw Kagome still sleeping.

" Liar!" InuYasha spat getting out of the car and picking up the sleeping beauty. They all walked into the large house. Beebee stopped in front of the stair case.

" Super nails, Kagome's and your room is the last door on the left side." InuYasha took Kagome up to their room. InuYasha saw the one king sized bed. _I could have sworn we asked for two twin beds. _InuYasha bounced his arms up and down. " Kagome... Get up." Kagome mumbled and snuggled more in his chest. InuYasha lifted one of her eye lids. _She must be really tired... _InuYasha grinned and lied her on the bed. He placed a hand on her bottom lip making her talk. " Hi I'm Kagome. InuYasha is the strongest half demon in the world and Hojo can go die in a hole." InuYasha laughed. Removing his finger. Kagome's eye lids fluttered opened looking at InuYasha strangely.

" InuYasha.. that was very immature.." Kagome said rubbing her eyes.

" Yeah I know."

" I had the best dream."

" Oh yeah? What was it about?"

Kagome looked away and blushed.

" It was raining and I was playing in the fountain... That's it." She smiled. InuYasha smirked.

" Are you sure it didn't end like this?" InuYasha leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. Kagome blushed.

" It was real?"

" Yeah. Now go-"

" Kagome-chan! Me,Ai, Breezy, Celeste, and my maid are all getting into my bath house. Come on. We don't want to get sick." Beebee burst through the door in nothing but a towel. " Oh hey super nails."

Kagome got up and growled. charging at Beebee. " would you quit trying to throw your self at my boyfriend and stop flirting with him every time you see him! I'll be down in a minute but he doesn't need to see all that!" Beebee giggled looking down at her exposed cleavage and closed the door a little.

" Glad you finally admitted it. And don't worry I do have my own man you know." Beebee winked and shut the door.

InuYasha was stunned but flattered all at once that she called him her 'boyfriend.' Kagome grabbed a towel and tapped a finger on InuYasha's nose. " I'll be back."

InuYasha got in the shower warming up instantly. _This has been a crazy week... but a great one at that. This party is going to get out of hand isn't it..._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

InuYasha finished combing his long hair and looked at himself in the full length mirror. _ I look good. _InuYasha walked out of his and Kagome's guest room, beginning to hear music. His ears caught the sound that was coming from the room next to theirs. It was creaked open a little so he decided to take a look. It was a room filled with mirrors. Breezy stood close to a mirror smiling at herself. " Whatcha doin?" InuYasha asked nonchalantly, making her jump out of her trance. Breezy growled and stomped out of the room. " It was just a question. Bossy..."

" Was she looking at herself in the mirror again?" A mysterious voice said approaching him.

" What? Why would she be doing that?"

" It's a hobby I guess. She can stare at herself for hours. Trust me if she could, she would marry herself." Celeste ate another chip from the pile in her hand.

" She stares for fun...?"

" Yup. If she walks into a bathroom she usually gets stuck in there for a few extra minutes just staring at herself."

" What a weirdo..." InuYasha laughed and slid down the rail of the stairs.

" That's Breezy for you." Celeste shrugged and walked down the stairs. While they were at Mew Mew Park, Beebee's parents had arranged all the decorations for their daughter's party. The theme was neon colors. All of the lights had been shut off. Disco ball strobe lights filled the area.

Kagome pulled her hair up in two playful buns with colorful hair ties. She wore a black dress that came to her thigh.

Celeste wore a orange vest with a red t- shirt underneath, Purple skinny jeans and red converse.

Beebee wore green and pink eye shadow along with Green lipstick. She straightened her pink hair and sprayed it with green and yellow. She wore a short green dress with pink polka dots and white go-go boots.

Breezy teased her hair up nice and big and wore purple goggles on the top of her head. She chose to wear a black and turquoise corset with black skinny jeans.

Hojo... Well he just looked gay... and you can imagine what InuYasha and Bankotsu looked like.

Gou and Claire were opening the front door constantly for guests. Claire was getting tired of bowing and decided to just stay in position. Beebee and Bankotsu were already on the dance floor to get everyone pumped up for the party. Hojo came out of the bathroom bobbing his head to the music when someone tapped on his shoulder. " What?"

The girl giggled and pointed down at his shoe with toilet paper stuck to it. He frowned and turned around back to the bathroom.

InuYasha sat by Breezy who was watching all of the older teenagers dance." What are you doing squirt? Go dance."

" Go away. I don't dance, it's stupid."

" You were dancing at Mew Mew Park."

" Must have been on drugs."

" Listen if you're still mad that you got caught looking at yourself, get over it."

" No it isn't that. Now get outta here and go dance with your woman."

" _My woman?_"

" I saw idiot. I was trying to get you two together also. There is no reason to feel embarrassed."

" Well alright. Did squirt want to dance with someone in the crowd that I don't know about?" InuYasha looked in the crowd for a goth but didn't see one.

" No!" Breezy crossed her arms in front of her chest and looked away. Kagome came down the stair way and waved to InuYasha.

" Whatever. See you later okay."

" Pbllt."

Kagome embraced InuYasha once she got down the stairs. " Wow. This party looks amazing."

" I know."

" Want to dance?" Kagome smiled taking his hand. InuYasha nodded and they both headed for the dance floor. Breezy got on stage and took the microphone, the music got slow and everyone grabbed a partner. InuYasha wasn't sure what to do so Kagome placed both of his hands around her waist making him blush. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled. " Now normally a man should lead but I will to start you off. You'll catch on and then take the lead okay?" InuYasha nodded once more and followed Kagome's steps.

(A/n: Feel free to listen to this song now and then continue reading. )

(* My Immortal By Evanescence* Sung by Breezy! Woo! )

Kagome stared up into InuYasha's eyes as the song ended. He, in the end, took the lead.

" Not too bad." Kagome giggled.

" Thanks."

" Let's go get a drink."

" Alright."

Kagome had no idea the punch was stirred with many drinks. She poured InuYasha a cup and then one for herself. " Cheers!"

" Uh.. Cheers!...?"

Breezy jumped off of the tall stage, landing on her feet and went to go talk to Celeste. A new guy came onto the stage. Nearly all the girls screamed throwing bras, panties, and other strange objects. A very muscular woman grabbed Hojo and threw him up at stage. " I love you!" She sounded like Barney the way she had spoke. Hojo literally got kicked off stage into the pool of people. There was no way he was going to get out of this. The man had teased hair similar to Breezy's and hair color was different neon colors. He was a stunning emotional person to all the females. A PAC-man theme came on introducing the song making all of the girls jump up and down and pull out there phones.

(*Sexting* By Dahvie Vanity.) (A/n: It really has a cool beat to it but the lyrics are so disturbing, I don't have the guts to type them. Listen if you dare.)

InuYasha's eyes widened as he listened to the lyrics of the song. _The hell...?_ He shot a look at Kagome who's face was flushed.

Hojo was bouncing up and down in the crowd, screaming his head off. Breezy was filming the idiots along with Celeste who was now eating more finger food. Beebee and Bankotsu were grinding against each other to the music, couldn't care less who saw.

InuYasha took a sip of the punch and scrunched up his nose. The drink burned his throat on the way down. Kagome made the same face and put the drink down. " Ugh, they just had to ruin the punch."

" Ruined? I thought it just tasted like crap."

" They added some sort of alcohol in it. I'm not old enough to be drinking this stuff anyways." Kagome frowned and took a seat. InuYasha grinned and took Kagome's drink walking over to the dance floor.

" Hey Homo!" InuYasha yelled over all the noise. Hojo looked down and was thrown onto the ground.

" Yeah?" He asked scratching his head.

" Want some of this delicious drink?"

" What is it?" He asked getting up. Great he just had to get a wedgie! _I got to get it out but what if someone sees me..._

" Just some Punch. Oh and what do you know, Kagome's _lips _were on it."

Hojo swore he heard angel's singing in his mind and saw the gate of heaven. He grabbed the cup and chugged all of it. " Wow thanks InuYasha! This night might not be as bad as I thought it would!"

It only took about five minutes for Hojo to feel a sensation in him. He really needed to get on the dance floor.

Kagome giggled as InuYasha finished telling her what he did. " That's stuff supposed to make you go crazy in the head right? I think he needs it." Kagome laughed and rested her head on his shoulder. " Say, Kagome?"

" Yeah InuYasha?"

"You're not really a party girl type are you?"

" Well sometimes when I'm with Yuka, Ayumi, and Eri. But if you mean party girl type like Beebee... well then definitely not." InuYasha laughed and stared at the dance floor with everyone surrounding one figure. Kagome noticed this too. " You think it's Beebee and Bankotsu?"

" It's definitely not Beebee and Bankotsu." InuYasha laughed standing up seeing that the figure was indeed Hojo.

Hojo took off his shirt flinging it at some random person. He had no muscles and one small tiny hair on his chest. (Sesshoumaru: Are men expected to have hairy chests in Kagome's world? Gross, I don't see how that is attractive at all.) (Breezy: It really isn't in my opinion also. I feel like gagging now.) Hojo had no idea how to dance. He shook his butt and danced like a mad man. Kagome had never even seen some of the moves that he was doing. _What a fool._ InuYasha noticed a wallet on the ground and retrieved it. He opened it instantly being able to see it was Hojo's. He looked at some of the photos. Quite a few of them were secrets pictures of Kagome. He raised his eyebrow, did Hojo secretly stalk Kagome? There was also a few pictures of Hojo and his mom. _Figures he would be a mama's boy. _ InuYasha stopped at one picture and studied it closely. Kagome jumped trying to look over his shoulder.

" What is it InuYasha?"

InuYasha took out the photo. It was a picture of a baby wearing a care bear's costume for Halloween.

" Who do you think that could be?" Kagome asked.

" Don't know. But what I do know is that, by far, this is the ugliest baby I've ever seen." InuYasha shuddered and flipped over the picture. Kagome burst out laughing and took the photo. He did have a point. Kagome looked more closely. Wait a minute... It was Hojo! As a baby! They both started laughing.

Beebee whistled over the huge crowd sitting upon Bankotsu's shoulders. " Alright. How many of you are having the time of your lives! Is this a great kick off of the new year or what!" Everyone cheered and clapped their hands. " Awesome. I hope you party until your hearts give out! We have tons of guest rooms so feel free to get drunk as hell and party like a rock star." Everyone cheered and the music started back up again.

Kagome and InuYasha stepped outside feeling the cool breeze against their faces. They saw a beautiful view of the waves crashing onto the shore from a distance. InuYasha placed Kagome onto his back and ran towards the beach. It was so peaceful at night. Kagome took off her shoes, dipping her feet into the water. InuYasha followed rolling up his jeans a little. Kagome was staring out at the huge moon suddenly feeling a tight embrace around her waist. She smiled closing her eyes, leaning back into InuYasha's chest. InuYasha picked up Kagome bridal style some would call it, and placed her between his legs as he sat in the sand. " I love you InuYasha." Kagome blushed, these words were a bit odd to be saying to him but all at once it felt so right. InuYasha gave her a big kiss on the cheek and nuzzled his nose into her hair. (A/n: Nuzzled.. I like that word. :D But not as much as assassin.) ( Sesshoumaru: Yes not only does it have the word ass in it twice but it also is a word with the meaning murder.) Kagome frowned and turned to look at him. " That's all I get..?" Kagome seemed some what upset but was teasing. InuYasha laughed and brought his lips down onto hers. Kagome didn't care if she stopped breathing. This kiss was too nice to pull away from. Kagome cupped his face with her hands and deepened the kiss. _No... Stupid air supply. Why must I pull away._ InuYasha pecked her on the lips once more finally pulling away. Kagome was panting and giggling all at once at InuYasha who had fell back on the ground out of breathe.

" Satisfied?" He asked with a smirk. Kagome got off of his lap and layed next to him.

" Yes very." Kagome cuddled with him under the stars.

" Kagome and InuYasha sitting in a tree. K-i-s-s-i-n-g." InuYasha and Kagome both looked at the chubby Koga looking kid who now was on the beach with them. He had a bag from WacDonald's and pulled out a Big Wac. (Sesshoumaru: ...The hell is Whack donalds? I thought it was Big Mac? Not that I've ever tried it or... anything erm...) " Oh forget it your names have too many syllables to be in that song." The kid got up and walked away.

" That's the weirdest little boy ever." Kagome joked.

" I know and plus we weren't even in a tree. What the hell was he talking about?" InuYasha was very confused making Kagome laugh. From a distance they both heard cheers from Beebee's house screaming. " Dance off Dance off!" Kagome smirked at InuYasha and got up.

" I have to see this." Kagome pulled up InuYasha who placed her onto his back running to the house as fast as he could.

As soon as they got there they saw a drunk as hell Bankotsu laughing. " Y-you think y-you could beat me and ma girl in a d-dance off?" Bankotsu asked in slurs holding up a beer bottle. Hojo gave him a glare and chugged his can.

" Hell yeah!" He wrapped an arm around Ayumi who blushed a thousand shades of red. ( Sesshoumaru: Okay, don't you think you are over describing just a tad?) Breezy shoved her way past the crowd and put her hands on her hips.

" If the Homo is in, I'm in!" Breezy grabbed an Emo guys and squeezed his arm so he wouldn't go anywhere. Gou whistled for everyone to shut up.

" Alright everyone who has a dance partner may enter the competition." Everyone cheered grabbing a partner. " I and a few of Beebee's maids will be judging all of your dance moves. If you get the tap on the shoulder, well rules are simple, you are out."

Kagome looked up at InuYasha and smiled. " InuYasha can -"

" No."

" But InuYasha... It'll be so fun! You did awesome with the dance dance revolution game. So why not?" Kagome leaned her head on his shoulder and winked. "Please... then maybe tomorrow I'll massage your ears when they come back." InuYasha thought for a second but then caved.

" Fine."

" Yay!" Kagome dragged InuYasha to the dance floor and waved at Beebee. " We're joining too!"

Beebee thought for a second and smiled. " Losers have to skinny dip in the freezing ocean, then run back to the house to retrieve their clothes without getting caught."

Breezy made a face and turned around. " Fuck this I'm outta here." InuYasha laughed and turned back to Kagome.

" What does Skinny dip mean?"

Kagome blushed and whispered into his ear. " ….. Only the bad part is the water is super cold during the night."

" I see. Well then we better dance good." Kagome nodded. Everyone joining the competition got in position. Breezy hopped back on stage with her friend Nadine. The disco ball lights turned green and blue. Gou had a chart of everyone in the competition.

( With You By AAA **sung by Breezy and Nadine)**

Beebee and Bankotsu started off stomping their feet on the ground with the beat of the music. Spinning and shaking.

Celeste was afraid to be dancing in front of everyone which earned her a tap on the shoulder by Gou. " Aw man..." Celeste took her partner to sit with the crowd.

Kagome and InuYasha were mocking their movements like when they were playing Dance Dance Revolution.

Hojo was making up moves no one had ever seen before making his partner hopefully lost.

Gou and Claire were tapping people like crazy. One couple just started making out. " um, excuse me Lady Debra, you're out." Claire tapped on the young couple's shoulder who sent her daggers and took a seat. Breezy dropped her microphone along with Nadine once the song finished. Everyone cheered and hollered as loud as they could. Kagome and InuYasha were panting like crazy.

" D-did we win...?" InuYasha asked sitting on the floor.

" We have a tie! The four winners are Yogi, Brittany, Kagome, and InuYasha!" The four of them dropped there mouths along with anyone else. Yup you guessed it, Yogi is the chubby kid and his girlfriend. Bankotsu spit out his beer and gritted his teeth.

" We didn't win because...!" He yelled at Gou.

" Simply because you were what you teenagers called grinding, which according to this book is not a dance move." Gou replied coldly. Beebee shrugged and slipped out of her dress. Gou ran over to her and handed her a robe. " Lady Beebee what on earth are you doing?"

" I-it's obvious." Beebee hiccuped. " I lost the bet so I'm going to the o-ocean." Everyone groaned who lost, she was right that was the bet if you lost.

Everyone walked over to the beach, except for Kagome who was lucky enough to use InuYasha. It was only a few minutes before Kagome fell asleep on his back. Claire helped Beebee out of her undergarments. ( Sesshoumaru: Who says undergarments anymore...) Excuse me, Panties and Bra. You all are perverts. Gou narrowed his eyes at all the teenage boys trying to get a glimpse of her. Breezy noticed this as well and growled.

" If any of you get caught looking at Lady Beebee." Gou announced sternly.

" I'LL TEAR YOUR LIMBS APART SLOWLY WITH MY KNIFE AT HOME UNTIL YOU FIND YOURSELF AT THE GATES OF HELL!" Breezy finished and huffed. Gou widened his eyes along with all the other males. InuYasha burst out laughing again. Yogi raised his hand high and was jumping up and down.

" Excuse me! Mr. Butler man!"

" Yes, Master Yogi? What do you need?"

" I know I won and all but can I still go skinny dipping?" He said with a toothy smile very excited.

" I suppose you-" Before Gou could finish Yogi stripped out of his clothes and ran , screaming into the freezing ocean water.

" Wooohoo!"

" Oh dear god." Gou said under his breath pinching the bridge of his nose.

Beebee was covered ll the way by Claire's apron until she jumped in. " oh yeah!"

" Is it cold?" InuYasha wondered out loud.

" Oh there is no doubt about that." Breezy said sitting by the crashing waves. " You plan on waking her up anytime soon?" Breezy pointed to Kagome sound asleep.

" It's like what... three in the morning? I think I'll let her sleep." _sense I'm not a half demon now she __is a bit heavy... _

" Here let me help you." Breezy stood behind InuYasha as he slowly let go of Kagome. Breezy held her up,enough time for InuYasha to turn round and hold her. He sat down and placed her in his lap. She moaned in her sleep and rested her head on him.

" InuYasha...?" Kagome mumbled. InuYasha kissed her on the cheek and lied his head on top of hers.

" I'm here Kagome. Go back to sleep." Breezy scrunched her nose and stuck out her tongue like she was going to throw up. Kagome relaxed back in his arms, smiling, and falling back asleep. By now all the losers of the dance party were shivering, naked in the ocean. Some were too drunk to determine the temperature of the water and playing chicken fight, Marco polo, kissing, other things at the beach no one could see under the water...

After a while, many people were sneezing from being in the cold water for too long. Beebee was the only one who was brought a towel and a silk pink robe. Everyone else had to suck it up and walk back to their clothes and towels. Breezy handed her trench coat to Celeste to avoid embarrassment. InuYasha carried Kagome bridal style back to Beebee's mansion.

Beebee's maids arranged everyone a room with a bathroom to shower. Everyone brushed their teeth, took a shower and were now getting under the covers.

InuYasha placed Kagome under the blanket and hoped into some pajamas. He climbed onto the other side of the bed and snuggled into his pillow. _It's nice to actually go to sleep when I'm in Kagome's world. _It didn't take long for Kagome to miss his warmth body heat. InuYasha felt an arm wrap around him making him smile. He turned around and held her in his arms for the rest of the night. Kagome immediately relaxed once again.

Beebee and Bankotsu didn't get any sleep that night. Neither did Breezy but only because her room was right next door to theirs. She slammed a pillow on top of her head and closed her eyes tight. This was going to be a long night.

Hojo was still frightened from the haunted house making him get night sweats. He looked around the room expecting to find a clown, but to his luck there was none. Occasionally he would see shadows and put his head under the blanket shaking. He felt something tickle his foot making him scream like a girl and giggle all at the same time. He saw a female figure standing at the foot of his bed. " Oh my goodness. The rumors _were _ true. Ghosts are real!" Hojo whispered to himself sweating like a pig. The 'ghost' walked up to the side of the bed feeling around for something. She found a hold of his face. " W-what are you going to do to me?" Possess_ me no duh! Oh no my life is over! _The female growled and slapped him across the face. Hojo got a better look at her face. " C-Celestina?" _She's asleep. ow... _

" Homosexuals go to hell." Celeste spat still with her eyes close. She turned around and went back to her room.

" I'm not gay!"

**I have nothing against homosexuals and I'm sorry if I offended you; truly.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Last chapter. **

Beebee fluttered her eyes open at the feel of weight pressed against her. Bankotsu was snoozing on top of her naked body, passed out. _Ow... my head feels like someone threw Yogi at me. _Her head was throbbing at the pain. _But I have to say that was a very fun party. _Beebee rolled Bankotsu off of her and stepped into the bathroom, gazing at herself in the mirror. _Super nails doesn't know what he is missing. _Claire came into her bathroom and smiled. " Ready for your bath Lady Beebee?"

" Sure, sure." She smiled.

Claire filled the massive bath tub with steaming hot water. Beebee slowly got in, sighing at the relaxation. " How was your day yesterday Lady Beebee?" Claire asked washing her pink hair with strawberry shampoo.

" Probably the best one I've ever thrown. My new friends really made it special. InuYasha, Kagome, Ai, Hojo, and Breezy and Celeste. Even though they didn't drink. Well at least I hope not."

Claire giggled and added conditioner into Beebee's hair. " Gou watched them carefully all night. They were the youngest ones there." After Claire was finished, Beebee took a deep breath and dunked her head under the water.

InuYasha woke up holding Kagome in his arms. He smiled at her and kissed her on the forehead. Kagome smiled in her sleep and snuggled into him more. " InuYasha..." Kagome yawned trying to open her eyes. _I'm glad I didn't drink, otherwise I'd be in horrifying pain. _His warm smile sent chills down her spin. Kagome saw her beloved's dog ears that had came back. _It's almost too good to be true, InuYasha's mine and nobody else. He's too cute to be ignored now. _ Kagome smirked and pulled on his hair bringing his face centimeters from her own. She planted her lips on his and slowly kissed him. He moaned in delight begging for an entrance to her mouth. Kagome opened her mouth enough for his tongue to slide in. She pressed her chest against him bringing them closer. He ran his fingers up and down her curves, exploring her mouth with his tongue. Kagome broke away first, saliva pulling away with her from his lips. They both were panting and smiled at each other. InuYasha lied his head on her chest as a pillow. Kagome gently held his left ear and rubbed it with her thumb and pointer finger. He purred not being able to help it. A knock at the door stopped the purring.

" Lady Kagome and Master InuYasha, Breakfast is ready. Will you be joining us in the dining room?" A maid asked from the other side of the door. " We have served, Eggs, bacon, toast, pancakes, waffles, hash browns, chocolate and white milk, orange juice,coffee, french toast, crumpets, pop-tarts, Cereal, fruit, oatmeal, tortillas, sausage, ham, muffins, doughnuts, bagels, cinnamon rolls, strudel, and... Ramen with rice and egg rolls." Kagome and InuYasha's mouth dropped. She practically named all the foods you could eat for breakfast. ( Sesshoumaru: She didn't name fruit loops cereal straws... You made me hungry now.) Before they could respond she spoke again. " If you don't like any of these items you can make a request from the chef."

" Uh. Yes we'll be right down." Kagome shouted.

" If you need robes and towels they're placed in the cabinet under the sink in the bathroom." The maid excused herself and left to go downstairs. Before Kagome could get out of bed the maid rushed back to the door. " Oh and there's raisins!" She then ran back downstairs. InuYasha laughed and got off of Kagome. Kagome walked into the bathroom and pulled out two robes.

" Do you want the red robe or the purple robe." Kagome asked holding up two robes. InuYasha rolled his eyes.

" Do you even have to ask. The red one of course." InuYasha got out of bed and combed his hair. Kagome smiled and tossed the red robe onto the bed. She was still in her clothes from last night which never meant anything good. Kagome stripped down to her panties and tank top and wrapped in her lilac silky robe. Once they were both ready they walked downstairs hand in hand. Everyone was at the dining room table already making Kagome feel bad.

" No need to be worry lady Kagome, your room was just the last one we visited to wake up. Anything you'd like?" Kagome looked at the huge buffet and gasped. Her mouth was watering. Breezy was at the piano playing a scary clown themed lullaby, specifically for Hojo.

Hojo covered his ears and frowned, this brought joy to Breezy. " Come on Breezy you're giving me the creeps!"

" Excellent." Breezy smiled evilly and continued. InuYasha was eyeballing the Ramen but Kagome shook her head.

" Try something else for once InuYasha." Kagome said handing him a glass plate.

Celeste got waffles and stabbed it with her chopsticks. " Stupid chopsticks, why do they have to make these close to impossible to use!" She stuffed the waffle into her mouth and huffed.

Beebee sat on Bankotsu's lap. The two of the were taking turns feeding each other.

Breezy left the piano and grabbed a plate with bacon and french toast. She sat up in her seat and ate with the most respect. InuYasha on the other hand was about to pig out but he remember how happy Kagome was with him when he ate properly at her house. He picked up his chopsticks and slurped up his side dish, ramen.

" You're left handed too? Don't find many of those do you." Breezy asked wiping her hands on a napkin. InuYasha nodded.

" Me too!" Celeste smiled raising her chopsticks in the air. She got angry with them and threw them at Hojo's face. Then she went to go grab a fork.

" Ow!" Hojo whined. " My eye!"

Ai drank glass after glass of milk. She chugged her third one and screamed at Gou. " Hit me again!"

" But Lady Ai, you've already had three glasses." Gou protested. She growled so he had no choice but to refill her glass.

" What up with all the milk Ai?" InuYasha asked arching a brow.

" She's trying to grow her breasts. I told her if she drank a lot of milk they would get all fatty like and increase in size. I guess she believed me." Breezy laughed. InuYasha backed into his chair regretting he even asked. Bankotsu ran his foot up Ai's leg making her freeze like ice in shock. He winked at her liking that she wanted to grow her body. Breezy growled and slammed her fists into the table. she slid up in her chair and looked under the table finding Bankotsu's legs. She waited for the right moment and kicked roughly in between his legs. He grunted and got pale.

" Listen dumb ass, keep your hormones to yourself no matter how tempting it is to play footsies." Breezy yelled pointing her butter knife at him. Everyone in the dining room laughed at him.

" Someone's vicious." InuYasha mumbled under his breath.

" You wanna get kicked in the balls too?" Breezy challenged.

" Oooh burn!" Celeste and Kagome laughed.

" Do you?" InuYasha smirked.

" Hey at least I got some." Breezy joked narrowing her eyes. " But I am female there is no doubt about it." Ai fell out of her chair laughing. Hojo spit out his oatmeal and started cracking up. (Sesshoumaru: Ew.. :/) Gou sighed and cleaned up the spit up oatmeal.

" Hey am I the only one who has a headache?" Beebee asked frowning. Everyone raised their hand except Breezy, Celeste, Kagome, InuYasha, and the maids and butlers.

After breakfast most of the guests left and thanked Beebee for an awesome night. Everyone was now back in the living room watching television. " Hey old man!" Breezy yelled over at InuYasha who had his head down slightly turning it to the side.

" What is it squirt?"

" I challenge you."

" What is with you and all these challenges with me."

" She wont stop until she finally wins. Then she is satisfied." Celeste told him scratching her arm.

" I see. What is your challenge this time?" InuYasha grinned. He knew he was just going to win.

" Mario Kart Wii."

" Excuse me?"

" You know, for the Wii."

" Oh! That. haha yeah I forgot." InuYasha joked though the truth was he had no idea what she was talking about. Kagome sweat dropped. _Video games weren't invented in the feudal era. He's screwed! _ Kagome screamed in her mind. Kagome then thought of an idea.

" That's a great idea! How about Me, Ai, Bankotsu, and Beebee play the first round and then you two go." Kagome suggested. Breezy shrugged.

" I guess that's fine." Gou was already setting up the Wii and placing out the Wii wheels.

Ai chose Princess Peach with the turbo blooper.

Bankotsu chose Mario with the Royal racer.

Beebee chose- (Sesshoumaru: let me guess Princess Rosalina. All of these girls are really girly.) Wario. (Sesshoumaru: That was completely unexpected 0_0) Everyone gave her a look but ignored it. She choose the Phantom Bike.

" Just watch me and you'll know what to do." Kagome whispered to InuYasha. He nodded.

InuYasha watched Kagome's every move. _So she follows the trail and steers this wheel thingy... holding down the little button while doing so.. Okay so far it's easy. AHHH! A blue shell! Oh my god she exploded! _InuYasha was fascinated. He heard Kagome's cellphone ring. " Can you get that for me InuYasha I'm kinda busy." InuYasha ran to her bag filled with her stuff. He rummaged through it until he found her phone. After a few tries he was able to open it correctly... It was a text message from Kagome's mom which read: ' Hi Kagome how r u & InuYasha doing? R U having fun ur sleepover? Gramps is okay now. He was just cranky at breakfast becuz he didn't take his pills. Luv U Kagome! Say bye before going to the well. Mom.' InuYasha tried sending her a message back but wasn't sure how to work it so all that got sent through was '? dhufrih' about thirty seconds later he got another text message from her. This one read: ' ? Dhufrih...? Kagome Higurashi are you drunk!' InuYasha's eyes widened and he shut the phone throwing it into Kagome's bag. He took a seat back on the couch to find that the race had ended. Bankotsu got first place, Beebee got 5th, Kagome got 3rd, And Ai got 9th.

" Who the man! I am!" Bankotsu got up and started dancing.

" Kagome gave her Wii remote to InuYasha. " Did you understand?"

" Yeah, surprisingly." InuYasha laughed picking King boo as his character and the Honey coupe.

" Good. Who called?" Kagome asked while Breezy chose her character.

" It was a text message and uh... I think you should just go look."

" Okay."

Breezy sat on the top part of the couch and crossed her legs. " You going down old man! I'm a Pro at this!"

" Don't be so sure and pick an easy course will ya. I don't even have this game." InuYasha smirked. Breezy chose the hardest course out of all of them. Rainbow Road. (A/n: You know surprisingly I'm very good at the hardest courses on Mario Kart. It's a strange fact. I do terrible on the easy ones. Anyone want to send me their friend code if they have wifi? ;) )

" Okay. I'll choose the easiest one. Rainbow Road." She said with a smile.

Kagome's mouth dropped when she read her mother's text message. She replied back: No! Mama I didn't drink last nite. Me and InuYasha had a real good time too. I will come say bye when we are done over here. Beebee is really nice! Oh and Btw... that was InuYasha trying to send you a text from before. I really should teach him. Bye mama!'

How was InuYasha doing? Terrible. Yes. He fell at every sharp turn. Breezy was laughing hysterically at him but then fell herself. " Damn it!" Breezy huffed under her breath. " One distraction and I fall. Every time..."

" You call this easy!" InuYasha yelled falling once again.

" Nope." Breezy said biting her bottom lip smiling.

InuYasha got last and Breezy got 1st. " Pwn." Breezy said pinching his nose. InuYasha just rolled his eyes.

" You only won because you cheated."

" Weird. My mom tells me the same thing." Gou came in the room and lifted a finger to speak.

" I don't mean to interrupt but Breezy your father is here to pick you up." Breezy hopped off of the couch and motioned for Celeste.

" It was a pleasure meeting you all but it is now time for us to be heading back to America." Breezy saluted to them with the peace sign and bowed. " Maybe we'll run into everyone again next time." Celeste grabbed their tote bags.

" uh thanks for the food Beebee. Bye." Was all Celeste said and walked out of the door.

Breezy smiled at InuYasha. " You better practice at Mario kart."

" For sure." InuYasha laughed. " I'll beat you next time." InuYasha was a little sad for them to be leaving. He frowned and waved towards them. " Bye Breezy." Breezy's eyes widened. _He called me by my name..._

" Bye Breezy. Bye Celestina!" Kagome waved smiling.

" Bye guys!" Ai, Bankotsu, Beebee, and Hojo shouted.

The girls waved one last time and left. " Goodbye ladies have a safe trip back home." Gou called out and shut the door. Kagome looked at her watch and frowned.

" InuYasha I think we should be leaving too. I still have homework to do and I slacked off all this time."

" Ah you sure you don't wanna stay for lunch?" Beebee whined.

" No thanks. My mom was cooking us something at home."

" Alright Kagome. Visit us again soon okay? You have my number right?"

" Yes and Yes." Kagome smiled. Beebee ran up to InuYasha and pounced on him once again.

" Don't forget me super nails! You know where to find me." Beebee rubbed her cheek against his and then jumped down. Kagome growled and pulled on InuYasha's hair.

" Ow ow ow ow! Kagome!"

Kagome felt around in her bra, this turned on Bankotsu of course, she pulled out the prayer beads and whispered a chant causing them to go back onto InuYasha's neck. Kagome backed up still with a cold expression on her face.

" Kagome please! She threw herself at me again!"

" I didn't see complaining. Now if your going to misbehave then the prayer beads are stuck with you."

_oh my god it's the sex toy. _ Bankotsu said to himself amazed. _I got to get me one of those._ " SIT!" InuYasha's head felt like it was being weighed down by a car and crashed down face first into the tile floor. He mumbled something hateful and huffed.

" Love you too Yash." Kagome winked and grabbed her bag. " Now get up before it happens again." InuYasha immediately rose from the ground. " Bye guys! We'll see you you all later!"

" Bye InuYasha, Bye Kagome!" Everyone waved. Gou and Claire bowed in respect.

" Are you done yet?" InuYasha asked eating Misu soup on Kagome's bed. Kagome sighed and spun around in her desk chair.

" No InuYasha I'm not done yet. I don't even understand this! I'm going to tear my hair out! Be right back I'm going to the bathroom!" Kagome huffed and stomped out of the room. InuYasha looked around the room like someone was watching him. He slowly walked over to her desk and took a seat.

"..."

Kagome came back in and sat on his lap. " Understand any of this?"

" What? I can't read this, it's all in Spanish!"

Kagome laughed and rested her head on his shoulder. " Thanks for spending the week with me InuYasha, I really needed a break from the feudal era."

InuYasha smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. He was going to go in for the kill when Sota walked in. (A/n: ah... Good ol' Sota gotta ruin everything.)

" Hey sis mom-" Sota stopped in his tracks and saw his sister's position with InuYasha. " um- sorry... lunch's ready- excuse me." Sota covered his face bumping into the door to leave. He found the door knob and ran downstairs.

" You think he'll tell?"

" Hm? Sota, oh yeah."

Kagome pecked him on the lips and followed Sota downstairs. " She was going to find out eventually."

" So it sounds like you had a fun time this week." Mrs. Higurashi pointed out and smiled, washing the dishes.

" Yes."

" Did you get your homework finished Kagome?"

Kagome's face went pale and she frowned. Her mother laughed and dried her hands. " Dear, wasn't that the whole point of coming back?"

" No I was menstruating and that would have been really hard to deal with if I'm being attacked by a demon!"

" Well I guess that does make sense. Kagome don't forget to take your snacks for your other friends."

" I wont mama." Kagome skipped over to the fridge and pulled out her lunch bag.

" Kagome why do you always bring so much crap, I'm the one that ends up carrying everything." InuYasha whined.

" Because I'm a girl and I know you can handle it. You're very strong." Kagome winked.

" Why thank you."

Kagome and InuYasha waved one last time once they reached the well. InuYasha was standing on the edge of the well and crossed his arms. " Come on Kagome.."

" Bye Kagome! InuYasha, protect her!"

" Yeah. Always."

" Kagome don't forget to use protection! Wouldn't want to fight demons all swollen would we?" Mrs. Higurashi winked.

Kagome once gain turned pale with a tint of blush. " Mom..."

InuYasha arched a brow. " What is that supposed to mean?"

" SIT!"

" Wait what'd I do! Ooof!" InuYasha dipped face first straight into the well.

THE END :D


End file.
